


Demonstuck And Davekat

by IllegalLaughter (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Already tagged collars but screw it heres this, And then a switcheroo for a chapter, Blood Kink, Collars, Demons, Demonstuck, Dom!Dave, Hardcore Master/Slave shit, I sorta accidentally added a nameless character, Kinky sh!t, Leashes, Light Bondage, Light Masochism, Lotsa awkward tacos, M/M, Marking, Masochism, Master/Slave, Orgasm Denial, Permanence, Petplay, Porn with a fuckton of plot, Sadism, Shower Sex, Smut, Sub!Karkat, Tattoo, This is really just my kinky funtimes writing, What am I doing, allllll the fuckin plot, any chapters with ☆ are smut, did I seriously forget Master/Slave?, its a rly cute collar too, lowkey blood kink, plotting it up right here, tentabulge, what the hell am i doing with my life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-08-09 10:11:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 24,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7797772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/IllegalLaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave summons a demon and oh sh!t he's hot. This writer's personal twist on the popular demonstuck AU. Hope you enjoy! OuO (woa i'm bad at summaries)</p><p>*PLEASE NOTE THAT THIS SERIES IS ON A SMALL HIATUS, SEE LAST CHAPTER FOR DETAILS*</p><p>*IT IS NOT DEAD I ASSURE YOU*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Summoning

**Author's Note:**

> -ALL NOTES AFTER THIS HAVE BEEN DELETED-  
> Quick notes for new readers:  
> I reply to all comments containing more than an emoticon within 24 hours of them being posted  
> ☆ed chapters are smut and usually require very little context to understand if you just want porn, shouldn't be an issue to skip to em'. I posted my google doc below, if you wanna read what i've written and leave notes on the horrid quality.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well you have a demon. Isn't that exciting? Maybe.

 

(the [doc](https://docs.google.com/document/d/10y5S4U9qFNpjnDZBiwaCK0ru5P3SQKm6EbG3JPmxD6s) feel free to check it out)

You were never a good demon summoner.

Your bro was (until he gave up the business to pursue his sick beats)

John is, you are not.

Even after you had gotten all the training and permits and a heap of books from Rose you couldn't summon a damn demon. In total you have obtained four hell rocks, one hell hound (though it's more of a hell-puppy to be perfectly honest, Jade loved it as her birthday present) and 412 kinda-washed-off-kinda-scribbled-out chalk summoning circles on your basement floor. Due to the constant need for “flesh sacrifices” you and Gary at the Raley's deli are totally bros now. Luckily it seems god or satan or one of those powerful ass-fuckers took pity on you and lo-and-behold there's a demon on your floor. He's kinda short and a little scrawny but fuck it, he's alive.

Give it up for summoning attempt number 413.

  
He seems to be unconscious or just napping. You're fairly sure he's not dead. Being summoned is probably hella tiring.

You set down all your summoning equipment such as “weird book”, “Fancy Metal”, “Expensive Jesus Water”, and “Meat”. You step a little closer to check him out. Your first demon. Cool. And you caught a pretty hot one, you notice. Not like Incubus or Succubus hot but noticeably hot. Wowie dang what are these gay™ thoughts they're gonna go away now. You kneel by his (probably) sleeping body. I mean he kinda seems to be breathing... so... yay? His horns are so… teeny. You can barely see them in his mess of black hair. His ears are pointed and his skin ashy grey but that's to be expected, he is a demon after all. The smallest fangs poke out of his mouth.

Cute.

(Shit. No. Bad gay thoughts. Not now. Now is Serious Hetero Dude Time)

You grab a random pen from Rose’s Science Desk Of Shit Dave Isn't Allowed To Touch. You poke the demon’s hair with it. Wow, this guy's hair is so much poofier than you thought. After you poke him a few more times (mostly for the hell of it) you decide he is definitely asleep and not a threat.

Even if he was awake you don't think he could've done much, though he looks about your age his limbs are like grey spaghetti. Not even cooked spaghetti, more like uncooked 'apply any pressure and I will snap in half' spaghetti.

You grab the shackles from Rose’s Box Of Demon Shit Dave Can Only Touch If He Actually Caught A Demon: Not For Kinky Shit. You’ve always liked that box. You attach one end of the shackle to a loop on the wall and the other to your Teeny Demon. The cuff is a bit big for his ankle but it fits enough that he can't escape. This is a weak one, it looks like, so You don't set up any more precautions against escape. Not like you care too much anyway. You summoned him, the demon can't get too far unless you say so. Yeah... that's a power trip waiting to happen. Last you set up a baby monitor next to Sleeping Not-Quite-Beauty and take the other one upstairs with you.

After about an hour of shitting around a hellish screech comes through the baby monitor. Luckily Rose is out with her Demon, Kanaya, doing whatever things girls do when they're emo and also probably not human. Bro is out being rad probably. Showing off skateboard tricks to kids. Winking at all the ladies. Doing parkour. Cool dude stuff. Or just buying soap. You switch off the monitor and hop downstairs as calmly as possible to check on The Scream. When you get downstairs the demon’s awake just as you thought (I mean what else could be screaming in your basement? Actually... lets not speculate on that matter) And he seems fucking pissed. You've seen enough demons to know they're usually pretty mad right after they've been caught but most sorta accept it after a minute or two. I mean, most have been expecting it. This one is completely engulfed in rage. You haven't seen one this mad since Bro bought Caliborn a few years back. Hellish cries directed at the shackle, the wall, his leg, anything he can reach. He's clawing at the metal and his own leg trying to get free. Who knew something this small could be this pissed?

  
You clear your throat. The demon doesn't hear you over its deafening cries. You toss a pen at him from Rose's Off-Limits Box Of Office Supplies. 

  
That seems to get his attention. He abruptly stops screaming and clawing and faces towards you. His expression quickly shifts from confusion to realization to shocked horror, and last to pure anger as he seems to realize what's happened to him. 

  
He lets out several incomprehensible but very angry sounding hisses and clicks before launching himself towards you. He's small but clearly powerful, only held back by the shackles by less than a foot. You press yourself against Le Science Desk. He claws at you and screams incomprehensible babblings of rage.

  
“hATE! Y-YOU DID- TAKEN! TAKEN! A- HATEHATEHATE! I'LL- I- HAAAAAAAATE," he ends the last "word" in a shrill screech.

  
You roll your eyes at the angry demon. He's like a pissed kitten.

  
“Calm down.”

  
Immediately he stops screaming and clawing at you and relaxes into a seated position. He seems enraged by his body’s actions but can do nothing to stop them.

  
“ _you_ did this to me.”

  
“stop talking.”

  
His mouth snaps shut like a glasses case.

  
His glare speaks a thousand words. 999 of those words are “fuck” and one is “you”.

  
“Very good. What's your name? You're allowed to speak to answer my questions.”

  
“Karkat. Vantas," he says through clenched teeth, as if trying to stop himself from saying anything but failing.

  
“Cool. Can I call you Karkles? Haha only kidding that wasn't a question I’m _totally_ calling you Karkles."

  
Another glare.

  
“Anyway Karkles, what kind of demon are you?”

  
“Blood.”

  
Woa

  
Holy shit.

 Holy mother of shit, the great mom of all things shit and wow-damn-fuck. 

You didn't just catch a demon.

  
you caught a _rare_ demon.

  
Nobodys even sure what the fuck these things can do.

  
Nobody's been able to catch one for long enough to figure it out.

He'd go for _millions_  in the demon market.

  
“Do you have your powers yet?”

  
“ _no_.”

  
That's a minor setback.  
He doesn't have rare legendary powers.  
But at least you won't end up like that summoner from Europe who caught the biggest and most powerful Blood ever summoned, had just enough time for the press and glamour, and then was found a week later with his all his blood moved four feet away from him and the Signless gone. Not even a sign of where he could have run off to. Or even how it'd be possible for him to run and kill his owner. 

  
“Ok Karkles a few House Rules: 1- Any flesh you eat comes from the Raley's deli. No people from here on out. Did you eat people before? Don't answer that, I decided I don't want to know.  
2- Bro insists all house demons are leashed and collared, even when walking around, and because I’m not some dick who makes demons fight or do hard labor, you're a house demon. We'll explain that later.  
3- Play nice with Kan-kan, Calliope and Calibaby. They're our other house demons. I know Caliborn can be a dick but I’m not allowed to kill him so neither can you.  
and last  
4- You belong to me now. You do as I say no matter the circumstances.   
understand?”

  
He nods

  
“You may speak freely now if you wanna, but this is a privilege. Which means most demons don't get to do that I guess. Which is dumb as shit. Anyway, abuse this right and I will not hesitate to take it back, which is Fancy Speak for 'don't be a dick or I'll make you shut up'.”

  
He looks at you for a moment as if wanting to speak but at a loss for what to say, his anger forcefully cooled down, his gaze is calm and calculated.

  
He sighs.

  
“Summon another. Get rid of me. Let me die, let me _go_ , please," he begs, eyes pleading.

  
You sit down in front of him.

  
He keeps talking.

  
“I’m a weak demon with no powers yet and no battle training. Just kill me. I'd rather be dead than owned.”

  
“Ok yeah stop talking you're bumming me out, dude.”

  
His mouth snaps shut again.

  
“I don't need you to have powers cuz’ I’m not battling you or making you work or any of that bullshit. I can't let you go because that's actually illegal as shit for some reason, and I don't have a permit to kill you and, fuck it, you're kinda adorable. You're here to chill with me and maybe get me a soda when I don't want to get up. So shut your negative-ass mouth and stand up.”

  
He stands up robotically, not fighting his body's actions but kinda just not giving a shit. He looks utterly defeated. 

  
You grab a leash, collar, and key to the shackles from Rose’s Box of (Not) Kinks. You snap the collar around his neck and connect the leash to it, tying the end around your wrist. You then kneel down and undo the shackle, letting it clatter on the cement floor. He rolls his ankle around a bit and you make a mental note to get some aloe vera for his scratches, they don't seem to bother him but they look pretty bad to you.

  
“Mmkay we’re all set. You can talk again just cool it with the emo shit. I already have Rose and KanKan bein gothic weirdos I don't need anymore eyeliner and purple eyeshadow in my life. And please don't ask me to do illegal shit, I already sold a bunch of oregano to some eighth graders saying it was weed so i'm all good with my "bad boy" status for now.”

  
He rolls his eyes

  
“Yeah, sure, 'bad-boy.' And I’m not ‘emo’”

  
“Suuuure Karkles."

  
You tug the leash and lead him upstairs. When you push open the door you are suddenly reminded how goddamn _dark_ it is in that basement. The light hurts your eyes and probably hurts Karkat’s worse, he stumbles back, caught from falling down by a the leash around his neck. He makes a gagging noise and grabs at the collar. You spin around and take his hand in the hand that isn't holding the leash.

  
“You ok?”

  
“...yeah?” he mumbles, confused.

  
After he successfully orients himself you slowly lead him the rest of the way upstairs and to the living room.

  
Bro has gotten home from being a Radtastic Ninja Man all day and is sitting on the couch next to his house demon, Caliborn. Bro looks up from his ironic(?) rainbow horse show when you walk in and glances at the demon you're leading.

  
“Finally caught one, ey?”

“Yeah. Took for fucking ever but whatevs. He’s a Blood.”

  
“Crazy. Powers?”

  
“Nah”

  
“Damn”

  
Suddenly Caliborn pipes up. You never knew why he was allowed this privilege but what do you care, he's not your demon.

  
“Nice job _Dave_ you caught one but he's a fucking weakling! Look at him! He can't fight, clearly! hell! He probably can't even open the fridge! You might as well’ve caught a bitch for as useful as that shit’s gonna be, but at least a bitch'd be able to do _something_!”

  
“Totally lovely seeing you Cal but we’ll be leaving. Kay? kay. bye.”

  
Like Cal even had the right to talk. He isn't very powerful at all yet. He’s a Time but because he's still technically a kid he hasn't gotten those powers yet. For now all he can do is shape-shift, but for “Safety Reasons” he’s only allowed to shift into a creepy-ass puppet, a glowey snake… thing, and this shitty anime character. You're fairly sure your brother uses this guy as a glorified body pillow but whatevs. Not your demon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkles and Dave have a mini chat, not much this time, pretty short chapter...

The light still seems to pain Karkat at least a little so you keep holding onto him until you get into your room. The lights are off and you don't bother to turn them on, it's the middle of the day and the light from your window suffices. You lead him over all the wires zig-zagging across the floor and sit him down on your bed after pushing your camera, phone, blanket and various other junk to one end. Of course by junk you mean your most prized possessions. All your favorite things end up on your bed, which can be interpreted in a lot of fun ways. You sit down cross legged in the middle. You unlatch his leash from his collar and toss it near the door. You orient yourself to face him. 

  
“Ok I asked you everything I wanna know, do you have anything to ask me? Lets lightning round this shit just ask everythin' you wannna know. go.”

He barely hesitates. “Are you going to kill me?”

  
“Nope”

  
He looks relieved. Did this guy really think you summoned him just to off him? Damn.

  
“Am I allowed to be... not calm?”

  
Ah that's why he's been so chill. You forgot you ordered him to be.

  
“Sure man. Be as emotional as you want just don't be loud so much if you can help it, don't wanna scare anyone.”

  
He pulls himself all the way on the bed and turns to face you. He closes his eyes a moment before raising both hands… and flipping you off. Clearly you have a mature one.

  
“Fuck you, etcetera etcetera, the fire of my perpetual rage is being shaded by the fact that I don't give a shit anymore, but you are still the fucking worst.”

  
“Wow that's _so_ nice of you, Karkles"

  
You snicker. You think you’ll like this demon.

  
“Any more questions?”

  
“Are you going to...," he glances down, as if embarrassed. " _use_ me?”

  
“You mean as like… a sex toy?”

  
“Y-Yeah…?”

  
You almost laugh. You wonder if this is the kinda thing Demon moms tell Demon kids when they misbehave ‘Don't scream so loud, Karkat or a demon summoner’s gonna _getcha_ ’ and _use_  ya’ ' 

  
“Nah dude, I think bro has some kinda _thing_ with Cal, and Rose and Kan also seem to get along a little _too_ well at times but nobody here fucks each other without consent n shit. Safe sex, dude. Rolal^1 even made an ironic cross-stitched wall hanging in the living room that says 'Fucking Ask Before Fucking Ass'.”

  
His face reddens to a point you can see it even under his grey skin.

  
“So you won't fuck me unless I say so? Why in _hell_ would I _want_ **you** to fuck me?!!”

  
You chuckle.

  
“Dunno man just making the rules clear.”

  
He tugs at the collar around his neck.

  
“Can I take this off?”

  
“Sorry man, house rule. We’ll get you a better one with my name and your name on it that's a little more comfortable but for now you gotta wear that one.”

  
He looks annoyed by the collar and keeps fidgeting with it.

  
“What even **is** your name?!”

  
Damn you never even told him your name.

  
“Dave Strider, demon summoner, sick rhyme spinner, anonymous meme lord.” You decide to mess with him a bit. “You can call me _Master_ if you want, though.”

  
You tip your shades down and wink at him.

  
“WHA- WHAT THE FUCK?!”

  
He scrambles to the end of the bed away from you.

  
You double over laughing, you're gonna have some fun with this guy.

  
“Dude, Dude, Karkles I’m, _pffffft_ , I’m kidding! Wow your **face** I’m _dying_.”

  
He glares at you again grabbing a magazine from the floor and chucking it at you.

  
“F-FUCK YOU, STRI-DICK!”

  
“K-Karkles oh my _god_ , you're _hilarious_!”

  
You hear the click of the front door. _Fuck_ _yes_ , Rose and Kanaya are home. Time to show off your sweet catch.

  
You grab Karkat by the collar causing him to yelp as you lead him to the door, latching on his leash and taking that instead while dragging him down the hallway. He squints at the light but he doesn't seem to be in Immense Pain™ anymore so you ignore it and drag him to the front door.


	3. KanKan and Emo Rolal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat meets some new peeps. Just some emotional depth I guess and some more world building. Learn about how this society works n shit. I added some stuff so even if you're on the doc there's some new stuff for ya.

Rose is still there with Kanaya, who doesn't need a leash anymore due to her willingness to follow Rose around and the pure fact that Rose's had her for years, but still wears a collar due to local Demon Ownership Laws.

  
“Rose! Maryam! Check it. Caught a demon.”

  
You push Karkat on front of you to show off to your sister and her demon.

  
The tops of his ears go bright red as he stands there being examined by the two girls.

  
All is silent besides the weird cheery giggles and songs from the TV as the girls look him up and down, Rose subconsciously nodding. At least it looks subconscious, who even knows with Rose. You assume she approves of Karkat. Although, who wouldn't? He's actually cute as shit. Kan just seems… indifferent? Or maybe confused or… you don't fucking know. You are not the psychoanalyst or therapist (or whatever the fuck Rose is) here.

  
The stillness is abruptly broken as  Kanaya steps forward, pulling Karkat into herself, burying her face into his shirt.  
Karkat looks stunned for a moment before wrapping his arms around her, unsure of himself.

  
“K-kanaya? Kanaya Maryam? You- I heard the name but I never- You're alive? I- I don’t- You got summoned- you got summoned forever ago- how- it's… It's you? it's you.. its... YOU!”

  
He drops his head onto her shoulder.

  
She sniffles and smiles a bit.

  
“It's Good To S-See You Karkat”

He smiles and hugs her closer.

“I missed you too Kanaya.”

  
You and Rose shrug a bit to each other. Of course you knew that Demons had a life before being summoned but you never stopped to think that you might summon some that knew each other.

Kanaya has pulled away from Karkat a bit and they seem to be having a heartfelt conversation in mostly clicks and hisses. Rose steps over to you, careful to not disrupt the Demon’s reunion.

  
“ _how_ _long ago did you catch him?”_ She whispers.

  
_“About two hours ago, he's only been up for an hour though_.”

  
“Have you gotten him a good collar yet?”

  
_“Nah I wanted him to meet you first_.”

  
_“Better do that soon. Kanaya and I can go with you when you get him Marked.”_

  
This pulls Karkat out of his conversation, he turns towards you, Careful to not let the leash wrap around his neck.

  
“Marked? What- What are you going to _do_ to me?!”

  
You turn to Rose.

  
“You brought up the word. You tell him.”

  
She glares at you.

  
“Why haven't you told him yet? YOU summoned him, YOU tell him.”

  
You sigh.

  
“Karkat, when a summoner catches a demon they get government compensation for that demon so long as they don't let it go due to some shit that happened forever ago," Rose opens her mouth to explain but you keep talking. "Sh, Rose, no. Anyway, the thing is, people realized they could just bring in the same demon over and over and demand compensation for “New Demons” when in reality they only have one. Clearly Obama and all his peeps weren't so chill with that. Soooo, If I want compensation for summoning and keeping you, I gotta get you tattooed with my symbol.”  
You point at the record on your shirt.  
“But, the Mark also works as a sign of who owns what demon and therefore who is actually getting the compensation.”  
You pick up Rose’s wrist and show the green M etched in her skin.

  
Kanaya points at the purple octopus on her neck.

  
“The Placement Of The Mark On The Demon Also Shows Our Status. We Are House Demons, The Best Treated In The Ranking, And Our Owner’s Symbol Is On The Side Of Our Neck.”

  
Karkat reaches a hand up to his neck. He scratches the spot absentmindedly and looks to you.

  
“Where does your Mark have to go, Dave?”

  
You shrug.

  
“I technically get to choose where I put my Mark but if you want, you can choose. I don't care, really.”

  
Don't let him put it somewhere horrible.

  
You try to mentally talk to Karkat.

  
_Do not put a tattoo on my dick._

  
_I fuckin swear do not put a tattoo anywhere near my dick._

  
**_Dont fuckin do it._**

  
He looks you up and down.

  
“...Can I put it on your dick?”

  
You chuckle a bit

  
_God fucking damn you ignoring my mind message you rude asshole_.

  
“I guess man but that's fucking cruel!”

  
You really hope he doesn't put it on your dick.

  
You like your dick.

  
You do not need a needle going anywhere NEAR your dick.

  
He seems to think a bit. He walks up to you and touches the skin on your throat. You shudder. You hope he doesn't notice the goosebumps that pop up at his touch. What the fuck is _happening_ to you today? You are far gayer than usual. 

  
“I think I’ll have my symbol in the same place as yours. If I am forced to suffer, you will do the same.”

  
You almost sigh in relief.

  
Today's a good day in the land of Your Dick.

Another crisis averted.

  
Rose chuckles and shows you her phone.

  
She's pulled up a few Demon Friendly tattoo shops and some Summoning supply stores within walking distance. 


	4. Buying Kinky Sh!t

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave and karkat buy kinky sh!t.

Twenty minutes of walking later (pfft who needs a _car?!)_ you're in your favorite Summoning Supply Store, by which you mean the cheapest and closest one to your house. You tug Karkat through the doors and he immediately presses up against you. You realize why he’s scared nearly instantly: this store has everything a (broke) summoner needs to trap, restrain, torture, and kill a demon. The girls head over to the Books of Witchcraft section to find Rose some new creepy shit. You fight the urge to loudly call them nerds, this is a 'dignified' environment (air quotes on dignified) and you don't want to look like a crazy person and get kicked out (again...). You hold onto Karkat’s leash and pull him into the restraints area. There aren't many Demons there today, just a few House Demons and their masters, and someone buying Incubus-proof kinky restraints who looks quite embarrassed to be there.

You mentally pat Kinky Guy on the back.

_I feel your pain, Kinky Guy._

You drag Karkat past all the hardcore restraints being marketed to Succubi-types and their owners.

There's a large rack of collars and leashes in a variety of colors and styles and comfort levels there to choose from. You scan and find the section of comfortable ones and leaf through them, choosing a few and holding them up to Karkat for review. He hesitates and takes the collars you’ve shown him before handing them back to you.

  
“Dave your fashion sense is _terrible_ and probably can't even be legally called a fashion sense. When you were made it's clear that your fashion sense was mistakenly removed and replaced with utter crap. We should get Kan, she knows this kind of thing better than us.”

  
You sigh.

  
“How about this, we choose a few we like, and then take them to the Vampire Fashion Queen for review.”

  
He nods at that idea.

  
“Can I look at them, too?”

  
You tug the leash, pulling him closer to the rack.

  
“Go ahead, choose a few you like.”

  
You loop the leash around your wrist and flip through the collars, grabbing a shiny red one, a plain grey one with white stitching and soft fabric inside, and a black one with red stitching. You turn towards Karkat and he shoves his selections into your hands, A red one with a grey band down the middle, a black one with small rubber spikes decorating the outside, and a soft, thin grey one. You take the handful of collars and Karkat to where Kanaya and Rose are flipping through Wizard Science Nerd Books. You tap Kanaya on the shoulder with the hand holding Karkat's leash, and accidentally pull him forward. He stumbles and grabs onto your shoulder, holding on tight as he regains his balance. Once he's upright again, he doesn't let go of you. Cute-ass dork. You pretend to ignore it and turn to Kanaya.

  
“Yo, Kan, Karkat and I were choosing some collars and we wanted some input from Le Queen Of Fashion."

  
Rose rolls her eyes and nods at Kanaya when she glanced at her for permission to address that request. She takes the collars and examines each, discarding a few and finally settling on the black with red stitching and the rubber spikes. She looks at you and holds out the collars.

  
“Karkat Looks Good In Reds And Dark Colors, But The Rubber Spines May Simply Make Him... Happy. No Matter What They Actually Look Like. It's Really His Choice, Or Yours Rather, Which Would Be Better.”

  
You take both collars from Kan and turn to Karkat.

  
“Choose the one you want.”

  
His body immediately reacts to this order, and he points to the spiked one.

  
“I like it more.”

  
You take the rest of the collars back to the rack and choose a leash that matches before taking it up to the girl working the register. The girl engraves a tag with your name and Karkat's, and your cell number on the back.

The phone number thing is mostly just due to when demons were almost always forced to fight like pokémon and they would get hurt, the owners would be called from the stands and held responsible for cleaning up the blood. It's just become the norm now. Not like they can 'run away'.

Karkat grips your arm when bored-cashier-woman offers to get an electronic chip put in his wrist. You pet his (so poofy) hair as you politely decline the offer and pay for the collar, leash and tag, plus some books Kan and Rose bring up to the register at the last minute. You're glad that the government pays some solid money to keep demons, even at the cheap demon store the price is racking up.


	5. is a tattoo kink a thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lil mini chapter today  
> Karkat gets a tattoo  
> because dave is broke as shit  
> and somehow the tatto gets dave money.  
> i am the writer here i made it work.  
> Yaaaaaaaay

* * *

Your merry band of losers leave the store and walk a few blocks to Rose’s favorite Demon Friendly tattoo shop. It takes longer than it should've, Karkat understandably stalling every chance he had. You’re nearly dragging him by his leash by the time you walk through the doors. Rose holds onto Karkat while you talk to the overly tattooed demon working the counter, probably owned by one of the tattoo artists. After the two of you decide on a price you sit down in the waiting area and take Karkat’s leash back. It's a twenty minute wait, most of which you spend convincing Karkat that _yes_ he has to be tattooed, _yes_ you will be tattooed too, _no_ it won't kill him, and _no_ he is _not_ allowed to leave. You make it _very_ clear that “Don't run away” is a _very_ direct order. He groans and slumps in his seat. When your name is called you drag Karkat out of the waiting room and into the room where they actually do the tattoos. The tattoo artist tries to take Karkat’s leash from you but you shake your head.

  
“Mind if I hold onto him? He’s new and still being Bound to me.”

  
Karkat looks at you quizzically when you say ‘Bound’, but the artist nods, understanding. You follow the man to a table, like a surgical table, that has straps on it. Karkat looks at you.

  
“Dave I don't think-”

  
“Karkat. It's ok. Now don't move”

  
He immediately freezes as you remove his collar and pocket it.

  
“Get on the table.”

  
He robotically climbs onto the table, it seems he’s about to cry.

  
“D-Dave? please don't leave. Don't leave me.”

  
You nod at him.

  
“Not gonna leave you Karkles. Stay there.”

  
Karkat doesn't move as he is strapped onto the table by his wrists, ankles, chest, and lastly his head.

  
“D-Dave-”

  
“Shhh Karkat it's ok just stay right there and be quiet, ok? You’re gonna be ok. Just wait right there.”

  
Karkat closes his mouth and looks at you, desperate. You touch the skin on the side of his neck with your thumb and nod to the man, moving to Karkat’s other side and putting one of your hands on his hand and the other on his shoulder. He shuts his eyes as the man sanitizes the area and clenches his teeth when he hears the machine start to buzz. Karkat gnaws his lip between his teeth and you wonder how he doesn't make it bleed.

   
After forty-five minutes of telling Karkat he’ll be ok and he's not dying and you're gonna be doing the _same damn thing_ it's done. A bit bigger than a quarter is your symbol on the side of his neck. It's only a little weird on one side from when Karkat started crying and surprised the tattoo artist. Apparently that doesn't usually happen with demons, as they usually have a pretty good pain tolerance. The tattoo artist cleaned the area with some green soap, water, and took a quick picture for Karkat to see. The man bandaged the area and you helped undo the straps holding Karkat to the table.

  
You help him stand up.

  
“You ok? Did it hurt? Did we accidentally fuck up some demon mind thing and now you're gonna kill us all? Askin’ for science.”

  
He pressed two fingers to the bandage and hissed, pulling them away.

  
“YOU SAID IT WOULDNT HURT!”

  
“Well I’ve never gotten a tattoo how should I know," you shrug. "I was being reassuring, Karkles."

  
You wipe the remaining tears from his face.

  
Due to the tattoo you can't put the collar back on his neck, so you loop it around his wrist a few times and latch it together. You can't find the loop the leash is supposed to connect to, so you just knot it all together for the time being.

  
Now it's your turn.

  
You aren't a demon so you aren't forced onto the surgical table, you sit in a padded seat that reminds you of a friendly dentists chair. The tattoo artist cleans the area of the skin, removes the hair and applies the transfer. You tug Karkat closer to you and grab his hand as the machine starts to whirr.


	6. Tattoo Kink^2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More tattoos and oh jeez an emotion.

You stay as still as possible while getting tattooed.

It hurts, yeah, but you’ve felt worse.

Sometimes the needle will hit a point that hurts more than the rest, and you instinctively squeeze Karkat’s hand. He doesn't seem to know how to be reassuring about all.. this (despite JUST going through it) and just kinda stands there, holding your hand.

You decide that this isn't awkward.

It's only awkward if someone makes it awkward.

As if summoned by your thoughts Tattoo Man Person Guy pipes up.

  
Goddamnit mr.Tattoo Dude.

  
“Demon.”

  
Karkat keeps looking at a wall. He seems to be examining the posters and stuff. You're not in much pain, almost like holding a match too close to your hand, so he doesn't have to be awkwardly trying to help.

  
The man tries to get karkat's attention again.

  
“Demon. Kid. **_You_**!”

  
The man, annoyed, stops tattooing.

  
“Fuckin look at me! Demon!”

  
You sigh.

  
“Karkat what are you doing.”

  
“Looking at a wall.”

  
“...why?”

  
“I want to. He won't use my name or even ask it, i won't talk.”

  
You shake your head a bit and smile.

  
“I guess that works. Carry on.”

  
The man sets down the tattooing-needle-pain thing.

  
“Control your _pet_.”

  
You look at the man in dramatic mock confusion.

  
“ _My_ Karkles? Not under _control_? I _Do_ think he's done _nothing_ wrong?”

  
The man glares at you.

  
You suddenly remember he is completely capable of putting a dick on your neck.

  
“Karkles why don't you talk to him?”

  
Karkat glares at the wall.

  
“He called me a pet. The wall is much more _polite_. It doesn't fucking talk.”

  
You are filled with a mixture of pride and shame. You don't wanna be The Kid Who Can't Control His Demon but your demon is being fucking awesome.

  
“Karkles, stop being a sassy dork.”

  
He seems to malfunction for a minute, not sure how to react to the command.

  
Mr. RudeAssTattooMan calls to Karkat again.

  
“Demon.”

  
“...What?”

  
“Move, you're in my light.”

  
Karkat doesn't move at all.

  
“...No.”

  
Rudeasstattooman glares at Karkat.

  
“What did you just say to me?”

  
“N-No! I won't move!”

  
you gulp.

  
“Karkat just- please?”

  
Mr.DickBagsTattooDude scoffs.

  
“Oh yeah _pretty please_ and tea with the queen now fuckin move, demon!”

  
“I said no! Are you fucking deaf?! I’m. Not. Moving. Away. From. Dave.”

  
Karkat looks at you, pleading for help, for you to say no, he won't move. You sigh.

  
“Karkat. Why… why don't you wait with Rose and Kan?”

  
Karkat is silent. He looks... hurt. You look away and hand him the end of his leash. He walks, defeated to the waiting room, kicking the table on his way out. Tattoo Guy picks up the needle and sets back to work. The rest of the tattoo hurts more than it did before.

That's what you blame the tears on.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more chitchat, pretty uneventful

When the machine stops buzzing and the tattoo artist starts cleaning your tattoo, takes a picture, and bandages it up you make sure to remove all Evidence Of Emotion™.

You remember last time Rose caught you crying.

  
Karkat is still silent when you walk past him to the front and pay the demon there. The tattoos would've been more expensive than they ended up being but due to how Marking your demon is pretty much mandatory most shops have a cheaper fixed rate for Marks. It's still a lot considering the fact you're almost completely broke. You had better start getting some compensation for him, otherwise this money is essentially down the drain.

  
As you're walking home Karkat stays as far behind you as possible, but you ignore it, showing Kan and Rose the pics of the tattoos, and talking about how it didn't hurt as bad as you’d thought but was probably comparable to lots of paper cuts for the most part.

  
When you get home you immediately know your sister Roxy is home. It's pretty easy to notice, there's vodka spilling onto the carpet and an empty martini glass in the hallway. She asks you to call her “mom” but rose is really the only one who actually calls her that. Rox is almost never home, usually out partying or getting drunk or catching demons. She's probably the second best demon hunter you know, after John. That kid is an undead magnet. Rox funds her expeditions with Government Compensation (and probably some lowkey sugar daddies), she gets enough that she's renting an apartment nearby where she usually lives with a small group of her favorite demons. The rest she kills immediately. It's not that she's cruel or is summoning to kill, it's just that the demons she summons tend to be too powerful and try to kill her. Sometimes she'll sell one or two of them in the Demon Market but more often than not it's a strife to the death.

Luckily your whole family is skilled in the art of Strife.

  
You walk past her room with Karkat still a few paces behind. You nod at Rox’s demon Calliope who seems to have been tasked with guarding the door. You don't want to know what's going on in there, for the sake of your dwindling innocence. You walk into your room, pull Karkat inside, and shut the door. You tug Karkat by the collar still looped around his wrist over to your bed and sit him down. You take a seat next to him and task yourself with undoing the collar and leash from his wrist.

  
He looks down at the collar on his wrist before glancing at you.

  
“You made me move.”

  
You shrug.

  
“That dude was a dick and I didn't want him to tattoo “fuckwad” on my neck or some shit.”

  
He looks at you

  
“That's not it, I wanted to be there like you were for me and you made me leave… but why… why did I _want_ to be near you so badly?”

  
You run a hand through your hair.

  
“It's just cuz you're being Bound to me. It makes us wanna be within a close proximity to each other. That's where the put-your-newbies-on-a-leash rule came from, actually. Some types get really… aggressive… if separated from their owners.”

  
“What does it mean? Being _Bound_ to you.”

  
“Well, in a few days or a week or so you will be completely Bound to me, so if I get hurt you can feel it too, if I’m sad, you will be inclined to feel the same. And…,” You pull the collar off his wrist and throw it on the floor, “When one of us dies, the other will too.”

  
He seems stunned. You thought all demons knew that, Kanaya was aware of that and so was Caliborn.

  
“Then how do people… make us fight each other? If they get hurt and die too? And what about labor and things like that?”

  
“Well, for starters, the pain thing is kinda just one way. It's only if I get hurt, not you. Second, there's certain enchantments that can take off the whole ‘death’ thing but there's usually some pretty shitty side effects on the Demon’s side. I’m not going to do that to you.”

  
He nods a bit, looking down on the faint marks left by the collar.

  
“Does the binding have anything to do with…”

  
He scratches his arm.

  
You smirk slightly.

  
“The weird way you just want all of this,” You motion towards your body and face, “Believe it or not that's not _just_ the Strider Charm, what you're feeling there is a side effect of the binding. Should go away in a week. If it hasn't,” You pull down your glasses and wink, “Then you've got yourself a case of the Strider Bug.”

  
He rolls his eyes.

  
“Egotistical douche.”

  
“Adorable demon”

  
He stares at you.

  
You shrug.

  
“I speak the truth.”

  
Before Karkat can retort, you hear Rox call from downstairs.


	8. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dinner

Rox's call is fairly slurred and not quite loud enough but you make out ‘Food’, ‘here’ and ‘immediately’. You take Karkat by the hand and lead him to the Kitchen. Roxy has cooked her specialty dish, “Grab whas in the cabinet and smooshify it together.” Today it looks vaguely more edible than usual. Karkat glances at the fold out table with about six demons tied to it next to the regular table. Roxy honestly has too many demons.

He glances at you.

  
“Do I have to sit at the Wriggler table with those random pricks?”

  
You look at the regular table where Rose, Kan, Bro, Roxy and both Cals are seated. There's only one chair remaining.

  
“Probably yes? I mean there's no more chairs here. It’ll just be for today until we can get some more furniture.”

  
He looks at you, pleading. You remember what one of Rose’s Nerd Books had said. Binding Demons tend to want to be as close to the Summoner as they can, nearly clinging to them throughout the process. You decide that you wanna mess with him a bit.

  
“C’mon they look nice enough let's go sit you down with them.”

  
He pulls on you as you walk him over there.

  
“No! Dave! No no no!!! Who even ARE they?! THEY COULD KILL ME! THEY COULD KILL ME AND YOU WOULD DIE, DAVE! YOU WOULD DIE AND YOU WOULD THINK “IF ONLY I HAD HELD ONTO KARKAT INSTEAD.  
OF.  
MAKING.  
HIM.  
LEAVE.  
MEEEEE!!!”

  
By now everyone in the room is staring at Karkat and you.  
Roxy shakes her head and clicks her tongue.

  
“Katkat, Kitkat,

ahem

**karkat, come over here.”

  
You groan.

  
“Rox you can stand and move you know.”

  
Rolal raises an eyebrow at you.

  
“Don't wanna.”

  
You shrug.

  
“Fair enough.”

  
Karkat looks at you, unmoving.

You sigh at him, rolling your eyes.

  
“Karkat, when my family orders something, you gotta listen to them too, unless I say otherwise.”

  
Karkat sighs and walks over to Rox.

  
She gasps.

  
“Kitkat! You! Are! So! CuTE!”

  
Karkat looks at her.

  
“Yeah I know. Any real reason to bring me over here than to spill the intoxicated shitstorm that is your vocabulary all over my person?”

  
Rox laughs. "Yea I liek you, Kar-kit-kat-whatevr. Hey Daveyyyy wanna traaaaaade?~”

  
Karkat looks at you again.

  
“Dave if you trade me i will personally make sure you die a horrible, painful death.”

  
You shrug.

  
“I might take that chance. Bluey over there is kinda hot.”

  
You watch as Karkat glares at the demons at the kiddy table and the three blue ones argue amongst themselves over which is ‘the hot one’.

  
Dave: 1 Demons: 0

  
Karkat crosses his arms and looks to you.

  
“Dave _I_ am kinda hot. Do _not_ trade me.”

  
You shrug.

  
“Yeah, got me there. Looks like i'm keepin ya’.”

  
Karkat screeches as Roxy grabs him by the cheeks.

  
“bUT HES SOOOOO CUTE!!!!”

  
Karkat’s ears go bright red. He tries to step away from Rox.

  
“Yeah uh can I just-”

  
Rox cuts him off.

  
“Shoosh nope i'm stealin u. Davey he iz mine ok? yea.”

  
You sigh.

  
“Rox, give me my demon back.”

  
Roxy heaves a dramatic sigh.

  
“Ohkaaay ohkayyyy…”

  
She quickly kisses Karkat on the nose.

  
“You can have ur cutie back, but I wanna borrow im’.”

She winks at you.

  
You shake your head.

  
“You’re now banned from the Karkat. Borrowing him is forbidden as fuck. You'll go to jail and there's no sequins in prison, RoLal.”

  
Roxy giggles.

  
“Ok, ok. Can't let me have any fun, can ya?" 

  
Karkat steps slowly backwards away from Rox until he's back to where you are.

  
“Dave, we still don't have an extra chair.”

  
Before you can offer a solution, Rox butts in.

  
“Sit on Davey! it’ll b liek all his gey demon fantasies.”

  
You groan.

  
“Rox you talk like someone put a hamster on a keyboard and let it write your whole dialogue.”

  
Karkat looks at you and then at Rox.

  
“ _brutal_ ” he whispers.

  
You pull him by his wrist over to your chair, sitting and pulling him down onto your lap. You never really noticed just how small he is. You set your head on top of his hair (oh my god so fluffy) Rox points to the “food” on the table.

  
“here we have, Granoola an cereal, baked beens and tortilla chips, annnn lotsa raw meat foods frum Raley's."

  
Karkat starts to reach for the bowl of various meats when Rox slaps his hand.

  
“Nuh uh, KatKat, you either let ur owner grab ur food r’ ya ask im’.”  
Karkat pushes himself back into you and presses the side of his head into your chest. You sigh and rub one of his horns. The tips of his ears go bright red and he puts a hand on your leg, gripping hard. You feel your face heat up.  
You forgot how sensitive his horns are supposed to be. Curse your absentminded habits. 

  
Omg he's so small.

  
So small and cute.

  
When your grab him some chicken(?) from Rox’s 'Bowl O' Meat Food™' you feel your family staring at you.

  
Shit

  
Rose snickers

  
Shit^2

  
Karkat leans into your ear.

  
“Dave what's going on with your… uh… pants...?”

  
shit^3

  
On top of all this you don't want to have The Talk with karkat.

  
_Shit Dave say something cool._

 

  
You are silent.

 

Rose giggles and Caliborn just looks done with your blushy awkward shit. Before he can speak his probably profanity-laced opinion your bro cuts in.

  
“Where's your demon’s collar, Dave?”

  
You touch karkat's neck on the other side from the tattoo.

  
“He’s healing from the Mark so I took it off. It’ll be back on after dinner.”

  
Bro looks at the bandage on Karkat's neck.

  
“Ya know Demons heal a hellofa lot faster than people. Caliborn heals in minutes sometimes." 

Rose interjects.

  
“Yes, but they still need time to heal, the collar likely won't be on for at least the rest of today, I’d guess.”

  
Bro shrugs.

  
“Did you get im’ a nice collar at least?”

  
You ghost touches along Karkat's neck. Karkat puts down the bacon(?) he was eating and leans back into you.

  
“Yeah. We went down to a shop, got one with my name and cell. It's upstairs right now.”

  
Bro nods and serves himself some more “food”.

  
“Get im’ registered yet? Gotta rack up some Gov’t Comp with all the effort it took to summon him.”

  
Rox interjects.

  
“Dirk u dummy of course he's not registered yet, they're not even Bound all the way.”

  
You absentmindedly mess with Karkat's hair. At least you hope it looks absentminded. So. Fuckin. Fluffy. Honestly, Hell's hair products are either rad as shit or he's just too perfect. I mean.

What. 

  
“Let's lay off talkin about Karkles, Rox did you get any new ones today?”

  
As Rox goes into a spiel about the “Totes hot-eroni” demon she caught (Who is locked in a cage in her room for trying to bite Callie’s horn off) you focus on your catch.

Karkat leans into you and whispers, “Dave i don't know what's going on with… uhm… your jeans? uh… if it's something sexual-”

  
You gulp.

  
“You see Karkat. It's all about the birds and the bees and flowers and also storks n shit. Mommy n Daddy love each other and boners and pollination and babies and gay, ok? ok.”

  
“Dave that string of words made no sense at all”

  
You move your hands to Karkat's waist and pull him up to you. Your Awkward Ass Boner is not fended off by the action and only seems more determined to make your life actual hell.

  
“Let's not worry about it. Aaaanyway…”

  
Shit. Say something cool. Say ANYTHING cool.

  
“Uhm… doing… anything later?”

  
“Dave. You essentially magically kidnapped me and are keeping me as a _pet_ there is literally no way for me to be doing anything later.”

  
Rose giggles.

  
“Nice one, Dave.”

  
You groan.

  
“Oh can it Rose, not like you weren't awkward as fuck when you got Lil Miss Blush over there.”

  
Kanaya is bright green.

  
“I Don't Think Rose Was Awkward… I Feel I May Have Fit That Description, Though.”

  
You groan.

  
“You were both awkward preteen unrealized lesbos now i'm gonna take my Karkat and leave if ya’ don't mind.”

  
In one sorta-graceful swoop you pick karkat up bridal style (You ignore his protest squeak you are l e a v i n g) and head out, along with some chicken Karkat snatched.

  
“Be careful with that boner, Dave!” Rose calls after you.

You nearly drop Karkat when flipping her off. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some chitchat, various plot shit. Porn pretty soon.

You pull him through the doorway and set him down on your bed. You go to walk over and grab his collar, discarded earlier. He groans and holds his head.

  
“Yeah just pick me up! I can fucking _walk_ you know.”

  
You laugh awkwardly.

  
“Yeah I know. Spur of the moment.”

  
He holds his head.

  
“Ugh, headache. I think your awkwardness is killing me, Dave.”

  
“Nah, that's the Strider Charm for ya’. And all the shit flooding your system as it gets used to me controlling you.”

  
He groans and flops onto your bed, sprawled out.

  
“Eeeuuuuughhhhh”

  
“Wow that is… a noise. Congrats you win The Noise Prize, Best Noise-”

  
“Please stop talking. Every word makes you less attractive and makes my head hurt more.”

  
You theatrically gasp.

  
“Karkles~! You think i'm attractive?”

  
He sighs.

  
“No I hoped you’d shut up.”

  
You mock a frown.

  
“Awe, sure ya don't wanna fuck all this?”

  
He lifts his head and stares at you.

  
“Are there _any_ benefits to that?”

  
“I dunno man. Probably. According to rose’s book it can help with binding. Stay still.”

  
You climb over him and straddle his stomach, turning his head to the side.

  
Hm… choices, choices.

Bandage off slow or fast…

hmmm…

  
rIIIIIP-sCREECH

  
Fast it is.

  
Karkat doesn't seem particularly pleased with this choice.

  
Meh.

  
You ghost your fingers over the tattoo.

  
“Does it hurt when I do this?”

  
He rolls his eyes.

  
“Nope just feels kinda sensitive I guess. Thanks for that tear of pain by the way.”

  
You nod and reach back to grab the collar. “No prob. Do you think it's healed enough for you to wear this? Be honest.”

  
He shrugs.

  
“I’d prefer not to, to be honest.”

  
You chuckle and grab his hand, clipping the collar around his wrist.

  
He flops his head back down.

  
“Will you move, strider?”

  
You chuckle and wiggle your hips.

  
“I dunno. I might.”

  
“Strider”

  
“Vantas.”

  
You hop off him and grab the leash, connecting it to the collar before tying it to one of the legs of your bed. Karkat is still immobile.

  
“Dave. Let me go.”

  
You look at him a moment.

  
“...Nah.”

  
“wha- D-DAVE?!”

  
You shrug and start walking backwards out the door.

  
“Byyyyyyyeeeeeeee~”

  
You walk down the hall and knock on Rose’s door.

  
“Who iiiiis it?” Rose calls in a singsong voice.

  
“Let me in Rose”

  
You hear an exasperated sigh as Rose opens the door.

  
“What's up, Dave? Did you show your demon your “sick beats” and drive him to suicide?”

  
“Ha. ha. rose. Very funny. And no, fyi. He's not ready for just how goddamn sick these beats are, Rose. Nobody is ready.”

  
“Not even you are ready for those beats, Dave.”

  
“The God Of Sickest Rhymes n Rhythm has granted me the power of true readiness for these beats.”

  
“Oh? and how does one acquire such an honor from your Rap Deity?”

  
“Only by the dopest quest to-"

  
Rose puts her hand over your mouth.

  
“Dave, this is going nowhere. What did you come in here for?”

  
You lick her hand and she sighs, wiping it on your shirt. 

  
“Oh yeah. Karkat wants me to fuck him. Is that k?”

  
You hear a screech from your room.

  
Rose giggles

  
“I don't think Karkat thinks it's ‘K’ dave. Buuuuut if he was to actually wanna fuck you, it might speed up the binding process, but once the hormones wear off, don't expect an encore. Chances are the feelings are strictly due to the binding, which, contradictory to popular belief, does affect both parties involved.”

  
Kanaya stands up from where she was observing from the floor.

  
“But There Is The Chance The Feelings Would Remain, And I Would Probably Recommend Speeding Up The Process, As Later In The Binding It Becomes… Uncomfortable For The Demon And Speeding Up That Part Would Be Quite Mutually Beneficial. I Do Apologize For Interjecting.”

  
Rose nods at Kan who smiles and sits back down.

  
You glance at Kan and back at Rose.

  
“Did you guys “Speed up the process”?”

  
Rose giggles and Kan goes bright green

  
“Yes, Kan and I agreed that it would be a good idea, from a scientific perspective.”

  
You glance at both the girls.

  
“Riiiight. Anyway. I’m gonna… Go now. Thanks for the advice. Don’t fuck too loud tonight, K? I want karkat to be able to sleep.”

  
Kanaya hides her face in her hands and Rose laughs.

  
“You sure you don't just wanna focus on your new toy’s moans?”

  
You wiggle your eyebrows.

  
“That's none of your business, Rose.”

  
You turn on your heels and walk out.

  
“Later, Gay and Gayer.”

  
“Bye, Gayest.”


	10. Tears Before Smutty Stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat does a cry and IllegalLaughter enforces the importance of consent because if they say no, ITS A FUCKIN NO. Please note the serious lack of noes here. CONSENT IS KEY I DONT WRITE NONCONSENT SHIT

You walk into your room and are immediately faced with an angry scream coming from a certain demon. You look him dead in the eye.

  
“Stop screaming.”

  
He glares and shuts his mouth, not the snap shut like it’d been before, more spiteful and intentional.

  
You shut the door and walk over to the bed.

  
You sit on the edge.

  
“You can move, if you want.”

  
He stays still

  
“I don't really ‘want’”

  
You stare at him a moment.

  
“Then why the fuck were you screaming?”

  
He shrugs a bit.

  
“You left me tied to the bed I’m _sorry_ if I was a little _scared_.”

  
You chuckle and start untying the leash from the end of the bed.

  
“Could you hear me an’ rose in the other room?”

  
He sighs

  
“Yeah. A-are you gonna fuck me?”

  
You smile a bit.

  
“Only if you want me to.”

  
The tips of his ears go red and he turns away from you.

  
You shake your head a bit.  
“Karkat. Do you want me to? Tell me. Be honest.”

  
“Yes.” He says, voice robotic and unwavering, reacting only to the command and not by his free will. The tips of his ears darken, his face is likely red too but he's still turned away.

  
You're glad he's faced away, honestly. Your face is warm with pink blush.

  
You undo the leash, pull him next to you and grab his wrist.

  
“You don't have to. That's ok not gonna make you, that'd be a shit thing to do. But if you wanna have sweet sexytimes with someone who DOES wanna have sweet sexytimes with you, that'd be all cool with me.” You wink, but he doesn't see it, he's avoiding your gaze. You sigh. "So yeah. It's your choice Karkles."

  
You pull him up and hold him by the shoulders. You look him in the eyes and smile.

  
“I’m making jokes but this is serious.”

  
You put a hand on his cheek, red and warm.

  
“I won't make you tell me the truth or make you do anything you don't really want to or think you shouldn't do.”

  
You close your eyes and press your forehead to his. After a moment of listening to his breathing you hear a sob. You rub his cheek with your thumb and feel a tear on your hand. You hold him closer to your chest, petting his hair and horns. His shoulders shake as he cries, red tears staining his shirt and your hand.


	11. Consent n kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit of stuff to lead up to smut

The next morning you wake up, trapped by a sleeping demon and his leash. Both are wrapped around you and you can escape from neither. Karkat holds onto you tight, growling every time you try to move. You sigh and stare at the ceiling. You don't mind so much but you are so hungry and kinda have to go to the bathroom. You glance at Karkat.

Do…

Do demons have to go to the bathroom? You snicker. You're too old for bathroom jokes but you don't care, firey poops are funny no matter the context.

You roll a bit in an attempt to escape.

  
Your escape plan fails and only sends you off the bed, Karkat on top of you.

  
When you make impact you feel a sharp sting on your neck. Fuckin tattoo. You try to roll Karkat off, a small attempt at escape.

  
At your touch he groans and starts to wake up. You hold your breath. You remember John once caught a demon who forgot everything the next morning and tried to kill him.

  
You don't want that with Karkat.  
He was warming up to you so quick.

  
Karkat slowly opens his eyes and sees you, screeches, and tries to fling himself away from you. The leash is still tangled around your limbs so the attempt just jerks him back to you. He screeches and falls onto your chest.

  
He touches his head and groans.

  
“Good morning Dave.”

  
You start trying to untie yourself from the leash.

  
“Morning, Karkles. You okay?”

  
He rolls off you a bit and lets you untangle the rest of the leash from your person.

  
“Yea? What the fuck makes you think i wouldn't be???”

  
You work on a knot around your midsection.

  
“Most people… and demons probably… don't wake up with a womanly screech and jump halfway to heaven.”

  
He pulls the rest of the leash off of you and hands you the end.

  
“Most people don't wake up with you in their face.”

  
You chuckle

  
“Harsh, Karkles.”

  
He groans.

  
“You tell nobody that I cried last night.”

  
You smirk and sit up.

  
“What about Rose?”

  
“Dave”

  
“Hm… Kanaya?”

  
“Dave!”

  
“Bro? Calibaby? Rox?”

  
“Dave! Don't even fucking joke, you tell nobody!”

  
You shrug

  
“Ok, ok nobody I get it.”

  
“Dave.”

  
Karkat sits up to meet your eyes.

  
“Promise me. I know I’m just ‘property’ now, I’ve expected it my whole life. Just. Give me this little bit of dignity. Please.”

  
You stand up and yank him to his feet.

  
“Karkat I won't tell anybody.”

  
You put your hand behind him and pull him closer.

  
“Furthermore”

  
You pull him flush against your chest.

  
“You're mine. Not property.”

  
“those words mean the same fucking thi-”

  
You tip his head up and press your lips to his. He presses his hands to your chest, not pushing you away but pressing himself against you. You trace light touches against his back, keeping one hand in the lower curve and the other at the base of his neck.

He suddenly pushes against you, sending the both of you stumbling back onto the bed. You hit the pillows with a light oOOMPH. One of his teeth catches on your lip, tearing it. He notices and immediately kisses where you're bleeding. You grab his horns and rub at them with your thumbs. He stops for a moment and takes one of your hands, moving it to the very base of the horn. He then goes back to kissing and sucking the blood from your mouth. You keep one hand on his horn and put the other on his upper leg. You pull him up onto you more, your mouth even with his neck. You place light kisses around his neck before running a hand lightly over his tattoo. He shudders.

  
“D-Dave you shit! That stung- D-Don't just…”

  
His words are lost into a moan as you suck a mark below his jawbone. He tries to slide back and kiss you more, but you keep a hand on his thigh, holding him steadfast. Starting at his jaw and working your way down to his collarbone you kiss and suck marks into his soft grey skin, now flushed a pinkish red. You stop at his collarbone and look up at him.

  
“You tell me if any of this isn't ok, ok?”

  
He nods and pushes himself up so he's sitting on your thighs. You sit up and kiss him softly on the lips, his arms hang loosely over your shoulders. You pull at the hem of his shirt and pull it up a bit. You put one hand onto his neck, the other side from the tattoo, and the other sets to work settling in feather soft touches all over his chest. When your hands graze over a rougher patch of skin above his hip he moans into your mouth. You break the kiss and lift the shirt up. You hold the hem up to explore more but don't take his shirt off entirely. Karkat takes the end of the shirt in his mouth as to allow you easier exploration. You take both hands and press them flat to his stomach.

No belly button.

You trace a line from where his belly button should be up.

No nipples either.

Karkat makes a muffled complaint but you pay it no heed and continue your discovery expedition. You run your hands over the three callus-looking lines under his arms. He squeaks a bit and his face flushes a bright pinkish red. You chuckle and press your hand to one of them. As you apply pressure it seems Karkat slowly melts into a moaning, blushing pile. When you suddenly remove your hands Karkat glares hazily at you.

  
“D-aaagfff”

  
You smirk and pull the shirt out of his mouth and off Karkat’s head.

  
“What was that, Karkles”

  
“Dave you insufferable shit put your hands back on me or i swear i will commit suicide and take you with me you complete waste of oxy-”

  
His request is cut short when you press your hand to his crotch. His whole face flushes red. You smirk at him and press a bit harder.

  
“Hm… what's down here, Karkles? Narnia? Karkat is there a lion in your pants?”

  
He rolls his eyes

  
“Dave that is literally the least sexy thing you have ever said to me.”

  
You smirk.

  
“So I’m usually sexy?”

  
“Dave I swear I will end you”

  
You loop a finger around his waistband.

  
“Oh really?”

  
He licks his lips. You note that his tongue is black. You don't know how you missed it before. You remove your hands from his pants and lift him off of you by his waist. He’s really light, but him squirming in your hands makes it hard to move him. When you (finally) get him off of you and sitting on the pillows at the head of your bed, you go straight to where you left off. You pull his pants down to his knees. You glance at him. His eyes are closed and his head is leant against the wall. When he notices you've stopped moving he glances at you.

  
“Dave? What the fuck happened? Are you ok?”

  
You pull his pants all the way off and drop them on the floor.

  
“You’re 100% totally sure this is chill? Like not-drunk-on-sexytimes-hormones-actually-sane ok with this?”

  
He grabs you by the hips and pulls you toward himself. Shit, you forgot how strong demons are. He pulls you towards himself, the only thing separating the two of you are his bent knees. Your face is warm as he holds you by a shoulder and the side of your face.

  
Shit you realize you've only known him for a day or so, he could snap your neck right here.

You hope he doesn't.

  
He smiles at you a bit, more of his pointy teeth showing through his lips. Cute.

  
“Dave. I am one hundred per fucking cent sure I want you to fuck me here and now. Can I make myself any more clear?!”

  
He pulls off your sunglasses and sets them on your bedside table. You suddenly feel exposed and reach for the glasses before thinking better of it. Karkat is yours for life. He’ll see you without then eventually. Might as well be now. He pulls his face closer to yours.

  
“Permission to kiss you, master?”

  
Your face heats up as you pull him towards you by the back of his head. He wraps his legs around your waist and pulls you flush against his chest. His hand goes straight to your neck, his other tangling itself in your hair. You grab his butt and lift him up, standing from the bed. He breaks the kiss for a moment.

  
“Dave what are you-”

  
You take a hand from his ass and press his head to yours, silencing the inquiry. You move both hands from his rear, putting one on one of his horns and the other ghosting lines over the marks on his side. He unhooks his legs from your waist, and through a not-so-graceful twist and jump/fall lands himself on the ground. He's a lot shorter than you now, your head tilting quite a bit to meet his lips. You put your hands on his shoulders and press him against the wall. He grabs your shirt and pulls it up to your arms. You let go of him and pull your shirt off, you begin to discard it but think better of it.

  
“Hey Karkles I have an idea.”

  
He looks at you quizzically.

  
“Wow that's a surprise.”

  
You chuckle.

  
“I know right? Unexpected as hell. Now time to put it in action.”

  
You go to pull Karkat onto the bed. He puts a hand on yours.

  
“Dave what exactly is your idea?”

  
You stop and hold up your shirt.  
“I’m gonna use,” you gesture to the shirt, “this to tie you up. This shits gonna be just like a cheap porno.”

  
Karkat’s ears turn red as he looks at the shirt and back to you. He licks his lips and nods a bit. You smile and pull him to you for a quick kiss.

You notice his whole face flushes red as you pull away.


	12. ☆

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bondage  
> Tenta-blowjob  
> And a surprise kink at the end!!!  
> Just kidding it's orgasm denial  
> *ALL CHARACTERS ARE 18+ EVEN IF STATED OTHERWISE*
> 
> (i accidentally made it so it says this was published in december and it won't let me fix it i'm sorry)

You grab his shoulder and spin him around. You stick your arm through the neck and body holes in the shirt so it's a loop around your wrist.. With both hands now free you use one to grab karkat's right hand and the other for his left. You put both together and hold them with one hand. You lean in to karkat's ear.

  
“Keep your hands there for me, ok? You're doing amazing, Karkat, just stay there. You’ll be so cute tied up and below me, won't you?”

  
Point: Dave for quoting porn. If anyone were to ask you'd call it ironic.

  
Karkat’s breath hitches when you place a kiss to his neck.

  
You're glad you watch lot of porn.

  
Ah, porn. Your one true savior.

  
You let go of his hands and twist your shirt so that it's like a soft rope. It's not too long but it should do the trick in a pinch.

You loop it around Karkat's wrists (which haven't moved, per your order) and make a double knot. You pull the ends as much as you can and step back to admire your handiwork.

  
“Karkat try pulling on that a bit. See if it’ll be too tight or come undone too easy. Don't want my catch getting away, or hurt for that matter.”

  
Karkat tugs a bit and you notice the shirt gives a bit but doesn't come undone.

  
Point: Dave for being smart.

  
Shirt for some sexy bondage? That's some solid porno shit right there.

  
Karkat nods.

  
“Not too loose, not the tightest but it’ll hold. Wouldn't trap me for long if I wanted to go but it’ll serve its… current purpose.”

  
You turn karkat around and hold him by the shoulders. You look him in the eye.

  
“Per the rules of Le Kinky Sexytimes we need a safeword. You taste like cherries and salmonella so our safeword is Cherry and on an unrelated note i should reconsider feeding you raw chicken then kissing you. Understand?”

  
“Everything but the Raw Chicken bit.”

  
“Ok good. If shits hit the fan and everything's fuckin up just say Cherry and poof, like the most magical fuckin genie, it's gone.”

  
You wrap a hand around his waist and put the other on the backside of his knees.

  
“alleY-OOP!”

  
You lift him up bridal style. He squeaks.

  
“dAVE WHAT THE-”

  
“Shhh Pet. You're gonna be quiet now ok? I was right, you look so so cute all tied up and ready for me. I could just eat you up… in fact…”

  
You unceremoniously drop him on the bed.

  
“I’ll do that first.”

  
You look at his underwear a moment. Who knows what could be in here. You know from… well existing that demons are… different… from people. Time to find out how different. You ignore your bits of fears and pull them down and off, dumping them on the floor. You then attend to his mysterious demon junk. It looks like a vagina but… not? Karkat turns bright red as you examine what's down there. it's seeping red fluid and doesn't have folds like a vagina (or at least the vaginas you've seen in porn) it's just a wet slit. He squeaks as you pull him by the knees so that half his legs are hanging off the bed. You kneel by the edge of the bed and press a hand to the slit. It's warm and wet. Karkat pushes against your hand, a soft sigh of a moan makes its way through his parted lips. You press a bit harder and Karkat groans, more fluid seeps out and you feel something… solid? It feels like a tongue but pointier. You press and rub around the crotch tongue, coaxing it out and listening to the symphony of moans karkat releases. You let it wrap and twist around your fingers. When you squeeze the end between your index finger and thumb Karkat shudders and you see the sheets bunch up where he is likely grabbing them with bound hands.

You kiss the wriggling appendage.

  
“Why aren't you the most beautiful thing?” you coo at the dripping tentacle. Karkat groans and his tenta-dick stretches towards your mouth.

  
“Da-ave! stop teasing” he groans, wriggling against his confines, mostly for show.

You laugh.

  
“Karkat," you singsong,"I don't wanna hear my name unless you're screaming it.”

  
Karkat bites his lip and wriggles his hips.

  
You grab his side and look him in the eye.

  
“Moving around isn't gonna do much, I’m running this, Karkles. Be patient.”

  
His tenta… thing continues to wriggle. You stick your tongue out and wink at Karkat. You grab the tip and hold it up, stopping it from wriggling and lick a line from its base up to the tip. Karkat shudders and groans, doing his best not to buck into you. You take the tip into your mouth.

Karkat seems to be (and maybe is) holding his breath as you slowly take more and more in. It's a bit longer than a… normal, human dick. You fit about half in your mouth. Karkat has decided to breathe, his shuddering breaths all you can hear. You want to make him moan, make him scream your name in pleasure. He wriggles in his confines again, breath still fluttering and heavy, desperate for any friction, for any pleasure he can get. You oblige to the wordless request and take more of his tentadick in your mouth. You can't quite get to the base without triggering your gag reflex and you choose not to try. You swirl your tongue around the bulge filling your mouth and listen as karkat keens and arches his back, wanting more needing more. You would click your tongue and call him greedy if your mouth wasn't full of demon dick. You bob your head up and down. Karkat moans and rolls his hips up into your mouth. You try not to gag. Holy shit no wonder people use these things as sex toys. You always avoided demon porn online, you found it disgusting and wrong. This, this doesn't feel wrong. Karkat's yes-es and moans fill the room, you don't care if your family hears. You've heard RoseMary getting dirty from down the hall, Let everyone hear this. Your mouth easily slides up and down his dick, the thick cherry colored liquid still seeping out, staining you candy red. You've stopped caring. All you care about now is those beautiful moans coming from him. He’s yours, those beautiful sounds for you. You don't care if it's hormones or some other science bullshit making you feel this way, it's amazing. You feel karkat start to tense up around you. He starts saying your name over and over.

  
“Dave… Dave! Dave! Dave I’m- i- g-”

  
You take your mouth off his dick and put a hand where his belly button should be.

  
You smirk. Time for some fun.

  
“Don't cum.”


	13. ☆

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BLOWJOB THE SEQUEL: Actual Human Dick  
> *ACTION*  
> *ADVENTURE*  
> *HORRIBLE DEPICTION OF A PENIS*

His body reacts to the command. He arches his back and squeezes his eyes shut. He's so close you know it. You can see it, painted all over his face, clearer than the cherry red all over him. He heaves a breath.  
“D-Dave please-”  
You stand up and look down at him, moving your hands to his hip bones, inches away from his writhing tentadick. His body won't let him cum, you ordered it not to but it still wants to. You’ll admit this is pretty mean. But looking down at him, practically begging, you decide it's ok.  
“You wanna cum, pet? You wanna ruin my bed with candy red stains? That's very naughty of you.” You stick your tongue out the side of your mouth and wink.  
Karkat rolls his eyes.  
“Dave. Cool it with the cheap porno shi-i-”  
You put your hand on his tentacock.  
“You moaning like a grade A pornstar flipped this from a cheap porno to a pornhub premium special. Why don't we hear those moans again?”  
You press harder. Karkat bites his lip and tries to buck his hips up into your hand. The hand still on his hip holds him steadfast to the bed. He’s only getting what you're giving to him.  
“C’mon Karkles, either moan or tell me what’ll make ya’. I’m open to requests and suggestions!”  
Karkat squeezes his eyes shut.  
“f~~~ ~e” he murmurs  
“What was that?”  
“ _-u--k me_ ”  
“Karkles speak up or I’ll just have to bring you to the edge and back down forever and ever and ever~ I don't mind~ Is that what you want? Up and down and up an-”  
“ ** _Oh Fuck Me you asshole_** ”  
You laugh  
“Why of course why didn't you say so?”  
You definitely heard him the first time. But what's the fun in letting him whisper? Let the whole state know that your demon wants to be fucked and he isn’t even a succubus type. Fuck, let the world know.  
You begin to oblige to his repeated request. Your shirt is already being used for Kinky Purposes™ so that's one less thing to remove. You aren't some freak who sleeps in socks so the only thing standing between you and sexytimes™ is a pair of boxer shorts. You suppose you could tease him more, but you remember you want this too. You step back from him a bit and wiggle your hips, looking him in the eye, winking.  
You can't really help but tease, at least a little.  
You pull down the elastic, at first trying to be sexy and then just trying to get the fuck out of your pants.  
You swear the only time this is difficult is when someone hot is watching.  
You (eventually) are able to discard the pants to the side. Now the only clothing in the room being used is a shirt, but that one’s looped around a certain demons wrists. Speaking of said demon… you walk over to Karkat, who is sitting, mesmerized, staring at your half-hard cock. You hold his knees and begin to pull them apart.  
“S-stop!”  
You stop, staring at Karkat.  
Did you do something wrong? Is this not okay? He didn't say the safe word… you look at him.  
“Karkat… is everything okay?”  
He nods.  
“Yes, yes I just… I can't see… it. I just want to… uhm… just untie me? please… Master?”  
When he calls you that it makes your heart skip a beat (and your dick twitch, but that's much less romantic). You walk over and help him roll to his side and undo the shirt knotted around his wrists. He gulps and his adam's apple bobs a bit. Your face is burning red.  
He didn't say the safeword  
Maybe it's all ok  
Once he's free he slides off the bed, kneeling by your feet. He looks up at you.  
“Stop me if this isn't ok… ok?”  
You nod and lick your lips. Your whole body feels warm, you feel his hands creep up your legs… slowly. You don't know if he's teasing, it sure as fuck feels like it. When he reaches your inner thigh he presses a kiss to it.  
That little shit, teasing you. You're fully hard and you didn't even notice until now. You shudder as he places more kisses to your thigh, getting closer and closer to where your legs join. You gulp as he brings his hand up to your cock, he uses a finger to trace a line up, starting at the base and ending at the head. You shudder. Luckily he's careful to keep his nails out of the way. He removes his finger and places a kiss to the tip before going back to the base, licking a line up and taking the tip in his mouth. You groan and put your hands on the back of his head, pulling him towards you. He obliges, taking more of you into his mouth, careful to keep his teeth out of the way. You rub his horns near base, like he showed you. He moans, the sound vibrating around your cock. You press harder on his horns and his breath hitches. You smirk. You almost forgot that you have the upper hand. You put a hand in his hair, holding his head still. His lips tighten around your cock and you thrust into his mouth. He's a bit surprised by the sudden appearance of even more dick in his mouth, but tries his best to keep the same dick-sucking quality™ as he had before. One of his teeth grazes your dick and you shudder.  
“K-Karkat careful w-with the teeth. I kinda want my dick in one piece by the end of tonight, ok?”  
He can't talk, his mouth too strider-filled for words. He nods.  
Holy fuck yes that's the ticket  
You moan and move his head up and down for a second before he gets the idea and you move your hands to his horns. One of his hands rubs circles on the inside of your thigh and the other has moved to playing with your balls.  
Fuck  
yes  
You rub Karkat's horns, murmuring phrases of encouragement, only some fully comprehensible.  
“K-KarklessS yes, yes like th- a! that… You're s-so g-good, Ka-mmm”  
Wow what's that you see?  
Your cool flying right out the window.  
Just  
right out there.  
Damn too late to catch it now.  
You rub on his horns, right by the scalp. They're so small and cute.  
You run your fingers all over them.  
Karkat starts to purr. His whole mouth vibrates around your dick.  
Fuck  
“K-KarkaA-t I’m gonna-”  
Before you can finish you're sent over the edge, your cum shoots into Karkat's mouth. He tries to swallow most, but ends up with cum on his face and hair. You grab his hair and pull him all the way off of you. You're still in a post-orgasm haze. Your knees are weak, it's hard to stand. Everything just feels blurry and... amazing? When you're done being a blissed out zombie you look to Karkat. He sticks his tongue out.   
“Gross.”  
You kneel in front of him and wipe cum from his eye.  
“You’re gross.”  
He groans.  
“Seriously? Just all over my face? You disgusting fuck.”  
You laugh.  
“Yeah, yeah we’ll clean you up. Anyway, we have to get’cha registered today if I wanna get money for ya’”  
He frowns.  
“Now?”  
You check the clock on your wall.  
10:30 am.  
“Meh. Soon. For now, you need a bath, you smell like fire and cum.”  
He rolls his eyes.  
“Wonder why.”

 


	14. *plot*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some shitty plot for another porn scene, last porn scene for a while actually...

You pull him in for a kiss. He still tastes of cherry and salmonella, but now the flavor also tastes notably salty and… blegh. Well then, that's your semen. You pull away from him and stick your tongue out.  
“Bleh. You're right, Karkles. Gross.”  
He rolls his eyes.  
“Yeah you fuck, can we get rid of the gross now?”  
“That sentence was shit. What even is grammar.”  
“Ugh you know what? Fuck you!”  
You sigh.  
“Jeez Karkat haven't you had enough? We can fuck later.”  
He rubs his head, like you're giving him a headache.  
“Can you at least try to be sexy? You did so well for that… what was it? Five minutes? Ten?”  
You toss your head to the side, like a model in a shampoo commercial except less hair and at least a billion times hotter.  
“I don't need to try to be sexy, Karkles. It just happens.”  
He groans.  
“Ok yeah, sure mister sex god. Can I take a shower now.”  
He goes to grab his shirt, discarded during the sexytimes.  
You stand up and move to grab something from your closet.  
“Ew don't wear yesterday's clothes, let me grab ya’ something.”  
“As much as I trust that you have an absolutely fabulous fashion sense, I think I’ll stick with what I have, thanks.”  
You shake your head.  
“That wasn't a request. We want you to be clean, it fucks everything up if your shirt smells like dirt, fire, and sweat. Rose would kill me if you left the house smelling like that shirt.”  
He sniffs the shirt and promptly discards it.  
“Point taken. Do ALL your shirts have the stupid record on them?”  
You toss various tee shirts with your symbol on them onto the floor.  
“Not all but most.”  
He grabs one of the shirts.  
“Do we have to match?”  
You shrug.  
“We kinda already do.”  
You point to your mark.  
“Remember? that whole ordeal.”  
He runs his hand over the mark and you cringe.  
“Doesn't that hurt?”  
He shrugs  
“It just stings. I guess demons heal faster than humans. Does yours hurt?”  
You run a hand over it. A sharp pain jabs through your neck. You immediately jerk your hand away.  
“Yeah it still hurts.”  
He sifts through the various shirts you've thrown on the floor.  
“Dave why is this all the same shirt.”  
You ball up a shirt and throw it at his head.  
“Because it's a great shirt. If you NEED something else, there's some cheesy touristy hoodies that John got me somewhere in here…”  
You rummage through the shirts in the drawer before locating the ‘I <3 NYC’ hoodie that John got you last year when he went on vacation. You toss it to Karkat.  
“Here. I have some pants too one sec…”  
You grab the smallest jeans you have and toss them to Karkat.  
“Might wanna wait until after the bath to put them on, though”  
“Where's the ablution trap?”  
You stare at him.  
“The what now?”  
He pauses.  
“The… bathtub?”  
You stare at him.  
“A- use real fuckin words ‘Absolute trap’ means jack shit”  
“Ablution trap…” he whispers  
You ignore him.  
“B- I’ll be taking you there in a minute, hold your goddamn horses.”  
You turn to find yourself some clothes. Karkat throws a shirt at you.  
“Pretty sure I can bathe by myself, Dave, just tell me where it is.”  
You rub your arm.  
Shit.  
This'll be awkward.  
“Actually… uhm… since you're new…”  
You turn around to face Karkat who's eyeing you warily.  
“Since I’m new?”  
“YeahYouCantBeLeftAloneInABathtubCuzYouMightKillYourself”  
He stares at you.  
His expression is completely blank.  
He blinks a few times, the words (well more like one word to be honest) meaning setting in.  
“I can't even fucking BATHE MYSELF ANYMORE?!”  
You avoid eye contact.  
“Yeah… at least as long as you're new…”  
He looks like he wants to kick down a wall.  
“CANT YOU JUST ORDER ME NOT TO KILL MYSELF AND-”  
“Karkat be calm.”  
He is forcefully cooled down. You have never appreciated the fact you can order him around as much as you do now. He chucks another shirt at you.  
“I hate you.”  
You roll your eyes  
“Yeah, yeah, you haaaate me and you haaated moaning like a whore, I get it. And I COULD order you to not kill yourself, and i will, don't fucking kill yourself, but also it's just a safety thing. It won't happen every time.”  
He groans.  
“Dave. If you're doing this just to be a pervert I will end you.”  
“Mkay I’ll add that to the list of Karkat Threats That Will Never Fucking Happen. Now put on your pants so we can walk down the hall without the Lalonde Photography Club making its grand appearance and a fool out of us.”  
“Wow, something I can do on my own. Exciting.” He grumbles, pulling the jeans over his thin legs. The pants are far too big for him, he's practically swimming in them. The weird (sensitive) red scabs on his side stand out against his grey skin, he's quite thin, his chest and torso covered in thin reddish lines. Scars?  
You're pulled out of your trance when karkat moves towards the door.  
“Dave. Put on your pants. You can stare creepily later, let's get this cleaning thing over with already.”  
You pull on your pants hastily, almost tripping over a leg. 


	15. ☆ Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Role swap, Dom karkat  
> also shower sex  
> which is a whole new frontier for your friend Laughter.  
> Just lotsa smut

__You pull him past Rose’s room and to the bathroom. You feel like a fucking ninja as you drag Karkat down the hallway as fast as you can and nearly throw him in the bathroom, the door shutting behind you with a click. Rose will NOT be getting any more awkward photos of you. Karkat stumbles when you push him in but doesn't fall.  
“Wow. Smooth, dickface.”  
You shrug.  
“It worked, right?”  
He grumbles something you can't make out and hops onto the sink counter.  
“Do we have to do this?”  
You walk over to the shower (Or Ab-something trap… why the fuck do demons call it a trap? It's a shower.) and pull back the curtains.  
“Yeah… unless you wanna stay here when I go out today.”  
Karkat pauses for a moment.  
“Can I?”  
“No I was kidding. We're washing you.”  
He crosses his arms like an upset six year old  
“You can't make me you insufferable shit muncher.”  
You mess with the water taps a bit until you get the right temperature and turn back to face Karkat.  
“I am completely capable of making you.”  
“NooooooooOOOOOOOO-”  
“Karkat”  
“OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO”  
“What”  
“IF I CANT HEAR THE COMMAND I DONT HAVE TO DO IT”  
“Bullshit”  
“LALALALLALALALALALALA”  
You shrug. You'll play his game. Karkat continues to plug his ears and make various noises.  
“Karkat, take off your pants.”  
Before even half of that sentence has escaped your lips karkat's pants are kicked off, his face flushed red and knees drawn to his chest.  
you chuckle.  
“Wow if you can't hear me that must've been on your own, huh? Eager, aren't we?”  
He continues making noises.  
“LALALALAFUCKYOULALALALALALA”  
You ignore the immature demon’s noises and kick your own pants off. He stops making noises and looks at you.  
“Dave we are wasting water.”  
“Then you should stop being eight and get in the fucking shower.”  
“But I am eight”  
“I'm gonna ignore that because that’s bullshit.”  
Karkat looks warily at the shower and then back at you.  
“Haven't we had enough intimacy for today?”  
“Karkat get in the fucking shower.”  
Karkat sticks his tongue out and hops off the counter.  
“If this thing kills me I will make sure you go down with me.”  
He braces himself against the wall as he steps into the tub. His grip slips and he slides on the wet floor with a screech. You rush behind him and catch him, an arm behind his back and another around his waist.  
“You ok?”  
His face is flushed red again. He's so easily flustered. Aaaaugh he's so cute  
i mean  
what  
no  
hormones  
You feel a blush creep over your cheeks. Well not like this could get any gayer.  
He puts a hand on your chest to push himself up.  
“Y-yeah I’m o-”  
Not like this could get any gayer  
You cut him off, pressing your mouth to his.  
Whoops  
it's gayer  
He squeaks when your mouth hits his, that small noise familiar at this point. He rights himself using your shoulders to balance and presses himself to you as much as possible. His weird tentacle-dong is wrapping itself around your own dick. You cock begins to perk with interest. Although you'd love Sexytimes Part Two: More Smexual, you have important shit to do. Like get Karkat clean and get paid to own him.  
You hear the water rushing down the drain.  
“Karkat. You're wasting water.”  
Karkat pushes you away.  
“Wow. _excuse me_ for trying to go along with _your example_ , Dave!”  
“Stop being melodramatic and get in, jesus.”  
Karkat steps over the edge of the tub, careful not to slip. He cringes when the water hits him. You step in after him.  
not awkward  
not  
awkward  
Karkat looks at you a moment.  
Awkward?  
His hair, under the stream of water, is plastered to his face. His skin seems to repel the water as it rolls over him, but that may be a trick of the light. He seems to be observing you the same as you are observing him, looking you up and down. You can only imagine the inner diologue.  
“DISGUSTING PINK FLESH BAG! TOO BAD HE’S HOT OH BLUH BLUH BLUH!”  
You doubt that he's actually thinking that but… meh. Close enough. You turn to grab the soaps n shit, on the other side of the shower from where you and Karkat are examining one another. You grab the demon soap (made to not fuck up their skin) that Kan uses, planning to remove as much dirt from Karkat as possible. You turn back to the (hot? hot.) demon.  
“So, Coconut Bliss or It Takes Two to Mang- _oof_ ”  
You find yourself pinned to the wall opposite the shower head, the two bottles hitting the shower floor with twin thunks. Your tattoo stings where part of it hit cold tile. You cringe. Karkat smirks, holding your wrists above your head.  
“Gotcha, ‘Master’”  
He smirks.  
“I’d ask if you object but…”  
he gestures to your mostly-hard dick.  
“Evidence shows very few objections on your part.”  
You gape.  
Holy hell this is hot. You blink a few times, still at a loss for words. Karkat’s shit-eating grin bores through your skull.  
“Nothin to say, Master? How odd…”  
The water still cascades around you, the steam adding an air of surrealism to the whole situation. He lets go of your wrists and pushes you to the wall by your shoulders, pressing his chest to yours and his mouth to your own.  
Is this really the same demon who stuck his tongue out at you a few minutes ago  
holy fuck  
Hot, unpredictable little shit.  
You always seem to forget how strong demons are in relation to their size, even when you try to move, to take control, Karkat holds you still. Thinking back on it, you realize you could have ordered him to let go, but you were a bit… distracted… at the time.  
Pressing onto you with one hand, Karkat keeps his mouth on yours, his tongue moving to explore the great new frontier found in your mouth. With his other hand he lifts one of your legs up to around his hips, you move the other there as well, suspending yourself between the wall and him. He smiles into you.  
“Hey Dave. Per the rules of ‘Le kinky sexytimes’ we need a safeword. Yours is red.”  
You nod hastily  
so uncool  
and wrap your arms around his neck. He moves his hands off your shoulders, one moving to your dick, the other to your ass. Karkat's Crotchtopus is doing some exploring of its own. While his hand traces swirls and lines around your dick, teasing, the Wriggle Dick fondles your balls, playing with them. You are gonna kill Karkat for teasing you like this but… not until he's done with… this. Eventually the tentacle seems to get bored of fondling and moves further back, poking around closer and closer to your ass. When it reaches the tight ring of muscle you arch your back and grab onto Karkats hair. He looks concerned for a moment before he hears you whispering.  
_"yesyesyesyesohgodyespleaseyes"_  Well it was already gay, might as well make it uncool too. Your hands move off his shoulders, nails scrape along the tile, seeking purchase to hold onto but finding none. Karkat holds onto your hips, keeping you stationary, as his Japanese-dildo-irl starts pressing, slowly, into your ass. You clench your jaw and press your head into Karkat’s neck, just below the tattoo. He’s warm, although that could be the hot water dripping down his back and head. He pushes in further, moving a hand to your hair and the other pressed to the tile beside your head. You fail to surpress a noise as he pulls your hips down to meet his, the twisting appendage pushing deeper, the tapered end seemingly tracing around your insides. Whatever that thing is really called, damn if it isn't magic. He chuckles and holds tightly into your hair.  
“You know Dave, you might be above me, but damn if you aren't hot like this. Why doncha’ moan for me, Master.”  
Your hips jerk as the tentacle twists inside you. "K-Kaaar-k _a_ t" He moves one hand to your hips, his nails digging into your skin. The other stays in your hair, jerking your head up to meet Karkat's mouth. The tug on your hair stings but you don't mind. If anything, you want him to pull harder. You move your hands to his back, scratching into his rough skin.  
Your every scratch tries to say “He is mine, he is mine, this whole demon is mine, and I intend to keep him.”  
But as he pulls on your hair, his dick works magic inside you and his mouth captures yours, everything around you seems to say _you are his_. You feel a sharp jab on your hip where his hands are and something warm a moment later. Blood? Your hip is out of the way of the water, but the drops that reach there sting. Definitely blood. Karkat lets go of your head and moves his head away from yours, glancing at his hand. You take a moment to look at your hip. Four bloody crescents in a line and one below. Karkat shakes his head softly.   
“Dave, we’re supposed to be getting _clean_. Look at what you've done.”  
He shakes his head, a smirk played across his lips. You almost start to protest, I mean really, what _you've_ done, when karkat sticks two of his fingers in your mouth. His thumb runs circles over your cheek and throat. You suck on his fingers, running your tongue over them. He tastes like salt, iron, fire and flesh. He tastes perfect. Once you've licked them clean he takes them out, connecting them and your mouth with a strand of saliva. He nods his approval before smiling at you with a glint of his fangs. He leans into your ear and you feel his hot breath before you hear his words.  
“Do you like to bleed, Dave? You sure seemed to like it when you were in control. What about now? I can make you bleed all I want, Dave. I can mark you and own you as much as you own me. You might have me on a collar and leash to _them_ but when I want control, it's _mine_ , Dave.”   
You gulp and nod as his hand moves back to your hair, grabbing it tighter than he had before.  
“Moan for me, Dave."  
You tilt your head back when his hand pulls you toward the tile.  
“Kaa-Arkat~”  
You can almost feel the smirk against shut eyes.  
You do feel the scrape of nails against your throat and how his dick twitches back into its magical groove, lighting up your insides with a million soft touches. You keen, arching your back and scratching into Karkat's leaving more marks that speak for themselves. 

I am his

I am his

I am _his_

  
“K-Karka-a- I’m- babe I’m-” You moan and Karkat pulls your head back to his, waves of pleasure rippling through your body. Cum shoots onto the demon’s chest, most of it dripping off due to the cascade of water. Karkat pushes his hips into yours once, twice, and digs his claws into your hips, scratching them. He moans something that almost seems like ‘Master’ before shooting his seed into you, the red fluid still dripping out when he pulls (slithers?) out and you unwrap your legs and stand, unsteady, on your own. You press a chaste kiss to Karkat’s lips, or try to, both of you huffing as you try to recover from your post-orgasmic high. This time he doesn't taste like cum. He tastes like cherries and spit and flesh and that special taste that’s 100% his. That taste that is all him, and only you will ever taste. Karkat is yours, just as much as you are his. The binding is complete.

 


	16. Taken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I gave u porn so here's some plot  
> Turns out my characters have emotions  
> Wowie

Ten minutes of actual cleaning later you turn the taps off and step out of the shower, helping Karkat, who's still a bit wobbly.  
“You're sure you dont hate me for that, master?”  
You laugh  
“Karkles it's fine, and, for the record, you don't have to call me master when we're not being sexy”  
He shrugs.  
“I dunno. I like it.”  
You grab a towel, meticulously folded by one of the Rolals, and wrap it around karkat, although you'll admit, he could've done that on his own, you just wanted the chance to hold him. So fucking cute. You grab another towel for yourself and push karkat out the door, grabbing your pants on the way out. On your way back to your room you see a suspicious flash from Rose’s room, but you avoid further investigation to preserve ignorance.  
Twenty minutes later you, your shades, your money, your keys, your phone and your demon (wearing his collar, his leash balled up in the cup holder) are in the car. It's technically the family car but you have the best reason to use it. The Department of Demon Services is about 45 minutes away, unless you have a demon capable of teleportation (If only Rox had let you use hers. Oh well.) and getting Karkat registered is a must. Karkat is fidgeting in his seat, sliding around the seatbelt and drumming fingers on the dash.  
“Are we almost there, Master?”  
Wow he was actually serious about calling you that. You cough.  
“Like, forty more minutes. I dunno. Never been to good at gauging the time.”  
He sits back in his seat, tapping his foot.  
“Master? Why did you take me?”  
You stare forward at the road.  
“I wanted a demon. Now I have one.”  
He shifts in his seat.  
“Yeah but… yeah I guess you couldn't choose what demon you got… could you?”  
“It's kinda like a mystery box. If you get a small box, you get small prizes. You get a medium, you might get small, you might get medium. Or you get a big one and maybe get a big, little, or small. It's not quite that simple but basically.”  
Karkat nods.  
“So the demons with more enchantments protecting them or with more powers are harder to get, but demons like me…”  
He stops, looking down.  
“Demons like me are pretty easy.”  
You shrug.  
“Sorry I guess. You're pretty rare, you know. The only other Bloods have been caught by high level summoners.”  
He stops moving and looks down at the floor of the car.  
“Thats ‘cuz most of the bloods are dead. We’re not supposed to exist. I was only safe because I hid. My guardian, before he was Taken too, would protect me. Once he was gone, I took care of me. I was always too scared of being found to worry about being Taken.”  
You adjust your grip on the steering wheel.  
“You keep saying Taken.”  
“That's what we called it there. People were just getting taken. We only learned where to recently. Most of my friends got Taken, my guardian got Taken. Only two of my friends are still there. I hope they're okay.”  
You turn onto the freeway, only half aware of where you're going, focusing on him.  
“Your friends. You mean like Kan?”  
“Yeah! Kan was fifth. By that point we knew where they were going, we didn't know why. My guardian was one of the first. After we realized Guardians could be Taken, the Empress put intense enchantments on them to make sure none got Taken, mostly because she didn't want giant monsters being used against her.”  
You brake as some drunk dipshit swerves in front of you  
“Wait- monsters?”  
“Greater hell-demons take care of the young. Like hellhounds but other animals and less common. Mine was a crab. He used to click and screech at me and i'd yell at him but… I loved him anyway. I didn't love him enough. I was an idiot. I got home from some chore one day, I was 6 sweeps, or, like, 13 years here I guess, and he was gone. I assumed he left to kill a hellhound and bring it back all proud of himself so i turned on the TV. The announcer was saying that people and guardians were suddenly leaving. Being taken. I couldn't call the police, I’d be killed, so I talked to my friends. That same day, my friend Aradia was taken.”  
_Aradia_  
you know that name  
how do you know that name  
“‘Couple months later, Tavros, he was Taken too. My friends Terezi and Feferi were chosen to receive enchantments of protection, Feferi because she's the heiress, and Terezi because her Mind powers are too great to let go. Everyone else, one by one, was taken. Eridan was last. We used to talk a lot… I confided a lot in him. I wonder if he still thinks of me. After he was gone, it was just me. waiting. I knew as soon as I was Taken I would run. I would go. I would find my friends. Save them. I don't think I can do that.”  
You turn off the freeway to the brick-and-cement box that is Demon Services.  
He clicks off the seatbelt.  
“But now I have you, Master.”  
You catch a twinge of sarcasm on the last word.


	17. *Quick doodle not story*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is what i'm pretty sure Fef and Tz are doing during this whole thing. Keep in mind that i'm a writer, not an artist.

haha wow time to never try to draw again


	18. Wtf John

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet John:  
> He's kinda an asshole  
> But that's ok  
> He doesn't know.

[Check the doc <3](https://docs.google.com/document/d/10y5S4U9qFNpjnDZBiwaCK0ru5P3SQKm6EbG3JPmxD6s)

 

After you and Karkat have hopped out of the car, you click his leash onto his collar. He glares at it for a moment before tugging you towards the doors.  
“C’mon, Master, let's get this over with.”  
You nod and walk across the parking lot to the Demon Services building.  
You've been here a million times with Rose, your other housemates never really took you with them, but you know this place pretty well. Mostly long lines and bored looking workers. You pull Karkat to the line for Demon Registration, just as you hear a familiar chipper greeting.  
“Daaaaaave!”  
Oh, of all the people to see today. Mr.Demon Magnet. You step out of line as John comes running, dragging a terrified demon behind him.  
“Hey John, I didn't know you were coming here today.”  
John snickers, tugging the demon up to his side. The demon nearly falls, the tug setting her off balance, but John doesn't seem to notice.  
“That’s _probably_ because you haven't messaged me in, like, a whole week!”  
You let Karkat shift behind you, pretending not to notice his sudden shyness.  
“John it's been two days, and you can blame _that_ on _this_ little issue.”  
You step aside and push Karkat forward so John can see him.  
John, practically ignoring the demon at his side, rushes to look at Karkat from all angles.  
“Dave! He’s so cute! What type is he? Does he have powers? How old is he? Wait- Dave- this is your first demon, right? How many tries did it take? A hundred? Two hundred? Oh a-”  
You grab John by the shoulder by the hand not holding Karkat's leash.  
“John. Slow down. One question at a time, this isn't a game show. No time limit bro.”  
John steps away from a red-faced Karkat and smiles a buck-toothed grin at you.  
“Yeah, yeah, I’m just excited! What’s his name?”  
_Here, kids, we have the perfect opportunity to embarrass Karkat._  
Are we going to take it?  
Hell yes we are.   
“This is Karkat, you should talk to him yourself, by the way. He’s fully capable of speech.”  
John shrugs.  
“Yeah, it's just polite to ask the owner first…” He turns to Karkat, who is eying him warily. “Hi Karkat! What type of demon are you?”  
“No.”  
“What?”  
“No.”  
“Dave, make him answer me, he's being rude.”  
You shrug.  
“Eh…. No.”  
Karkat tugs on his leash.  
“Mas-uh-Dave, let's go.”  
John snickers  
“Dave, did he just almost call you _master_? ...Did you seriously summon an incubus?”  
You snicker, letting Karkat hide back behind you.  
“No, no, He's a blood.”  
John seems impressed.  
“A _Blood_! No way! You’re fucking with me.”  
You shrug.  
“Karkat, don't lie to me, ok?”  
You pull Karkat out from behind you and hold him by a shoulder. He nods in response to the command.  
“Ok, what type of demon are you?”  
“Blood.”  
You ruffle Karkat's hair and look back to John, who's completely awestruck.  
“You caught a Blood? before I did? No way, dude. This is a joke. He’s your first demon. This is a prank... right?”  
You shake your head.  
“No, but he doesn't have his powers yet. Still kinda a kid.”  
John nods.  
“How many sweeps is he?”  
Now John’s using fake words too.  
“The fuck is a sweep.”  
“It's like a demon year, did you read _any_ of the textbooks Rose gave you?”  
“...Who the fuck reads books these days? Maybe, like, You and Rose and Jade. And Squares. Squares and rectangles and rhombuses read the books. Actually, no, on second thought, rhombuses are rad as fuck. Rhombuses read the books but only the rad books. Books that are too cool for even the cirlcles, john. The circles aren't even rad enough for those books.”  
“Dave, shut up.”  
“Mkay.”  
John continues. “A sweep is like a demon year, equal to exactly 2 1/13 of a human year. This one,” He jerks his thumb towards the terrified demon he's been dragging around. “Is about 8.8 sweeps, 19 years old, exactly old enough to have her Doom powers. If your demon doesn't have his powers, he's under 8.77 sweeps.”  
“yeah, that's cool and all, but why’s she so scared?”  
John looks at you, confused. “Binding enchantment. Completely fried her nerves and Made her super jumpy. Pretty normal side effects. Why’s yours so… not scared? You’d think he’d at least be a little jumpy just around a new place; he seems like he’s just shy…?”  
Karkat flips John off from behind you, his arms over your shoulders.  
“I’m not ‘shy’ you glorified pink monkey, I am _wary_. Get something the fuck right for once in your existence.”  
John shakes his head, smiling.  
“He's so _angry_. You should really get an obedience enchantment while you're here. It'll fix that pretty quick.”  
Karkat grips the back of your shirt. He glances at John’s demon girl, who seems completely broken. He murmurs into your back.  
“ _please, master, don't make me like her.”_  
You shiver, hoping John doesn't notice. There is no way in hell that you are doing whatever John did to _his_ demon to _your_ Karkat. You try to collect yourself, and shrug. It comes off as a little shakey and nervous.  
“I don't really like those enchantments. Don't they kinda... fuck up the demon?”  
John shrugs.  
“You sound like some PETD douche.”  
Karkat loosens his grip on your shirt.  
“PETD?”  
You nod.  
“People for Ethical Treatment of Demons. They're like an old organization, PETA, which was a bunch of angry vegans, except it's mostly people who haven't been able to summon a demon and are butthurt about it. They're against binding, demon porn, enchantments, summoning, and even owning demons in general. I understand their standpoint, but…” You shrug. “It's not going to change anything.”  
John nods. “Sometimes they go a little too far. One time, they added a poison enchantment to a basic binding enchantment that a lot of people used. It ended up Killing a bunch of demons. Hurt some people, too. Actually,” He rubs his arm, smiling inwardly. “They're kinda pissed at me right now…”  
_Fucking_ -  
“John. What did you do to piss off the activists.”  
He shrugs.  
“I located a mind type, and I’m kinda sorta working on summoning them right now…?. According to the PETD, Minds are under a lot of enchantments because they're necessary to Demon Culture or something. I don't know. They keep spray painting my house.”  
Karkat moves his hands to around your neck and you hoist him up, piggyback style. He's _really_ light, so you don't mind. John eyes you warily. You hand Karkat the end of his leash, and hold his legs with both hands.  
“What have they been spraying?”  
John shrugs.  
“Oh, the Mind symbol, the Demon’s sign, and some other stuff. one of them even stole a copy of my notes from my desk, and sprayed the Demon’s name really big on my bedroom wall. It was horrible. Luckily, I don't think they stole anything else..”  
You shift Karkat in your arms to keep ahold of him.  
“What was the demon’s name?” You ask, cocking your head to the side. Karkat looks intrigued.  
“I’m not sure, but I think it was Terezi?”


	19. Dave is an awkward taco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demon services lady is a butt  
> Karkat is an adorable emotional bean  
> Dave just kinda exists  
> And is an awkward taco

“N-NO!”  
John, along with several bystanders, look at Karkat.  
“What? Dave, control your demon. He's getting loud. People are staring.”  
You tip your head back to face Karkat as well as you can.  
“Karkat. Calm down, it's ok.”  
He shakes his head, digging his clawlike nails into your shoulders.  
_“No no no no no. You can't take her.”_  
He looks past you, staring at John.  
“You _can't_ take her. They enchanted her.”  
John shrugs.  
“I can bypass most enchantments, I’m one of the best summoners in this area.”  
Karkat grips tighter around you.  
“She told me they- she told me you- couldn't get her. She- she told me she was safe! She promised me…” Karkat buries his head into your shoulder. _“Don't let him take her, Master. Make him stop, please.”_  
“Karkat, you know I can't do anything. Please just… be quiet a minute, ok?”  
John shakes his head.  
“Anyway, I already got all the enchantments I needed for her,” he nods at his demon “So I’ll be going… Say hi to Rose for me!”  
“You know she's hella gay, right?”  
“Dave. I am going to ignore that implication and leave now. Bye!”  
He harshly tugs his demon’s leash and turns to the doors, pulling the girl behind him.  
You hoist Karkat higher up your back and turn, only a little unsteady, towards the end of the line. You do your best to ignore Karkat’s muffled sobs. After (exactly) 12 minutes and 27 seconds Karkat has calmed down (for the most part) and has gone back to standing on his own. He is making somewhat-pleasant conversation. Of course, by conversation you mean ‘Ranting About Demon Movies’ which seem to be complicated and long-titled versions of human film. Approximately 24 minutes and 30 seconds later you've reached the front of the line. 4 minutes and 11 seconds later (not counting 2 minutes of Karkat asking what every document is) Karkat is registered and you are listed for government compensation for keeping him. Rose explained the compensation system to you once, something about ‘free’ demons fucking shit up and PETD being pissed and the economy’s current reliance on demons. All you heard was “Bi-weekly payment ranging in size based on the demon.” The Demon Services lady was very snarky and didn't tell you how much you're getting paid for karkat. You’d bet it's more than she gets in her paycheck and you're probably a third of her age. Bitch. You get a few more looks for holding Karkat's hand when you walk back to your car instead of yanking him behind you, which seems to be the traditional method of getting your demon from point A to point B. His hand is a lot smaller than yours. He’s so cute. When you get outside you swoop Karkat into your arms bridal style. He holds onto you as best he can.  
“MAaaAster! Put me down!”  
You shake your head no.  
“Nope. Sorry, Karkat. You were being cute and this is what you get. Consider justice served.”  
He grumbles something but it's lost as he presses his head into your chest. You walk, admittedly a little wobbly, back to your car. When you get to the passenger door you softly bump karkat against it.  
“Karkles. Karkles open the door I can't reach.”  
Karkat looks up at you.  
“Put me down.”  
“No”  
Karkat jiggles the door handle.  
“It's locked.”  
“Put your arms around my neck.”  
“Dude. Put me down.”  
“No.”  
Karkat huffs and puts his arms around your neck.  
“You're infuriating.”  
“Yeah, and you're cute.”  
You free the hand that was supporting Karkat’s head and rifle through your pockets and locate the keys. After a bit of fumbling with the door you unlock it and pocket the key.  
“Karkat open the door.”  
“This took far more effort than necessary.”  
“Open the door.”  
He pulls the door and it opens with a click.  
“Will you put me down now.”  
You press his head to yours for a quick, chaste kiss. He flushes red as you put him down in the car, close the door, and get in the driver side.  
“You ok Karkles? It was just a kiss.”  
He blinks a few times.  
“Every demon I talked to about humans said they would work you, fuck you, or kill you and enjoy your suffering. I wanted to hate whoever summoned me. I wanted to kill them and run. But instead, I got you, and you… you _care_. And… I’m not sure if it's worse than what I expected.”


	20. Chapter 20

You rearrange your grip on the steering wheel and start the car.  
“Karkat, would you kill me, if you still could? Be honest.”  
He laces and unlaces his fingers in his lap.  
“Yeah. Yeah I would.”  
You turn back onto the freeway after getting out of the Demon Services lot without incident. You try to seem nonchalant about this new information.  
“Why didn't you?”  
He nearly imperceptibly smiles, a small turn in the corner of his mouth that you barely notice.  
“Well first you had me chained. After that you… surprised me. I thought you would be cruel and you… you're… not. It scared me.”  
“Don't kill me, Karkat.”  
“I won't, I won't, not to mention that's a suicide now, right? Wont I die too?”  
“Yeah, unless we enchant me with something I think… it's probably be hard to find someone willing to put that enchantment on us though.”  
Karkat smirks, more obvious now.  
“Don't you have, like, Enchantments R Us or some Magic Drive-Thru”  
You chuckle.  
“No, is that a thing in hell?”  
“No.”  
“Yeah, didn't think so.”  
Karkat shifts in his seat a bit.  
“Can we get food? We never had breakfast.”  
“I dunno I think semen has some calories in it.”  
Karkat shakes his head, smiling inwardly.  
“Might I remind you that you just got fucked, I was the only one who actually consumed any cum.”  
“...yeah we can get food. What do you want?”  
He shrugs.  
“Anything but what your sister made yesterday.”  
“McDonalds?”  
“The fuck?”


	21. McDonalds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave and Karkat get ice cream

“Its like… this hamburger clown that took over the country and kills people with startlingly mediocre but cheap food. You guys don't have that in hell?”  
“Not exactly? no.”  
“We should definitely go. Can demons eat stuff besides like… raw meat and whatever else Rolal feeds you?”  
“The fuck kind of species only eats raw meat? We like raw meat and can live solely off it but I’d like more than cluckbeast in my diet, thanks.”  
You turn off towards the nearest McDonalds.  
“cluckbeast?”  
“Its like… the feathery thing that goes _bAWK BAWK_!” he waggles his arms.  
“Oh. Chicken.”  
“Yeah”  
“They have chicken at McDonalds.”  
“Get me ice cream.”  
You turn into the McDonald’s parking lot.  
“Since when are _you_ ordering _me_ around?”  
“Since _you_ didn't tell _me_ not to. Ice cream, Dave.”  
You park and click off the seatbelt with a sigh.  
“Bad _pets_ don't get treats.”  
Karkat clicks off his seatbelt.  
“Good thing I’m not _bad_.”  
“I dunno you're a little bit-”  
“If you say naughty I will get out of this car and never see you again.”  
“- **naughty** ”  
Karkat glares at you.  
“That's it, Dave. That is it. Look at that, I called you _Dave_ because I. Am. Out.”  
Karkat flips you off and reaches for the door. You grab his leash, yanking him back. He makes a choked noise and topples backwards, his head landing on your leg and the rest of him sprawled over the passenger seat.  
“ _Damn_ you just keep coming back to me, huh, Karkles?”  
Karkat grabs your shoulder and pulls himself up.  
“Only cuz’ you're kinda cute.”  
He pulls your head to his in a quick kiss. A very American™ family walks by, the parents rushing the gaping kids past. You’ll admit it's not totally acceptable to kiss a demon in public.  
Hell, it's not totally acceptable to kiss a demon.  
Fuck, like, ninety percent of everything you've done with Karkat isn't totally acceptable.  
Eh, that Judgey Lady Person™ was jealous- you get a cute demon all over you and she gets three kids who seem to thrive solely off McDonald’s.  
You quickly return Karkat’s quick kiss with a matching one on his cheek before pushing the door open with a click.  
“Hey karkat?”  
He looks at you with those stupid fucking adorable eyes.  
“Yeah?”  
“Uh… we can't really… be like _this_ … when we go in.”  
He looks confused.  
“What?”  
“You know how you thought people were? Like… hurting Demons and being mean and using them?”  
“...yeah?”  
“That's how I’m supposed to be. Like how John was to his demon. Like… how the tattoo artist was yesterday.”  
_Damn that was yesterday…_  
Seems like a month ago  
Karkat sits up and takes the end of his leash from you.  
“But you **aren't** like that.”  
“But I’m **supposed** to be like that.”  
“Dave, your society's a load of shit.”  
“That might be true but… just… be… be quiet while we’re in there. Hell! I’m probably gonna be shamed for _buying_ you shit!”  
“Why do you _care_?!”  
“Because!” You throw your hands up, “I don't want to be some PETD summoner that _nobody_ likes!”  
“ _I_ like you, Dave”  
you slump in your seat.  
“That doesn't count.”  
Karkat opens his door.  
“Lets go, Master. I won't embarrass you.”  
You nod and hop out of the car, shutting it with a click. Karkat walks over and hands you the end of his leash. You walk into the McDonald’s without talking, Karkat two steps behind you. When you order two ice cream cones Karkat looks down, standing behind you. When you walk over to a table he lets himself be almost dragged. You catch his eye when sitting down and flash a smile. His expression stays blank, all but his eyes. His eyes make him look near falling apart. This isn't easy for him. You squeeze his shoulder when you stand a minute later to grab your ‘food’. When you come back to the table Karkat's head is in his arms. You can hear him softly crying.  
Shit  
shit  
_shitshitshit_  
Did you-  
did you make him _cry_  
_oh god_  
“Karkat?”  
The judgey lady and her family glance at you. You can hear one of the kids from your table.  
“Mommy! That's the boy who was kissing his Demon!” the girl stage whispers.  
The mom looks embarrassed as she glares at her daughter who promptly shuts up.  
You manage to ignore them.  
“Karkat, are you okay?”  
“ _i'm an embarrassment, aren't I?_ ”  
“What?”  
“ _I… embarrass you._ ”  
You sit down and put the ice cream in front of you and karkat.  
“No… no you don't embarrass me! I didn't mean to give you that idea- you- ah, Karkat you know I… I… ah… you know I- you know what I mean.”  
“Yeah but you can't say that. Not here. Not to them.”  
He jerks his head towards the family and absentmindedly draws swirls with his fingers in the ice cream. You lick yours.  
Bleh this is some startlingly mediocre dairy.  
“you know why.”  
He rubs some red tears from his cheek.  
“Yeah I just think it's bullshit.”  
“That's fair.”  
You smile and take his leash, then think better of it and take his hand too. He smiles a bit and sniffles.  
“You're weird, Master.”  
“Yeah, guilty as charged."  
You wipe a tear from his eye and he smirks.  
“So weird…”  
“Lets go back to the car.”  
He nods.  
As you're walking out you make sure to flip off Judgey Lady Person.  
When you drive by you happily note her kids repeating the action, much to her annoyance.  
Point: Dave. 


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave does an insecure™

The car ride back is dead silent besides the whirr of the tires. Karkat stares out the window, completely avoiding looking at you. You do your best to face forward. You're lucky for the shades, without them he might see you glance over every few seconds. You really didn't mean to hurt him. Who knew summoning a demon would be so… wow.  
People told you that it was difficult. Buying them stuff, enchantments, things like that. People told you that the demon would piss you off.  
People told you that you could kill the demon if you didn't like them.  
You're pretty sure you're the only one who feels like this for a demon. Besides maybe Rose. And Dirk has his thing with Caliborn. And Rolal has something with Callie.  
Maybe it's genetic.  
Maybe it's Maybelline.  
Damnit Dave, be serious  
Honestly, whoever writes your inner monologue deserves to be fired- or at least severely demoted.  
The ride is slow and silent. You wish it'd start to rain but the sky mocks you with its cheeriness.  
Fuck you, sky.  
And your sun.  
And your… blue.  
Yeah.  
Take that.  
Eugh you can't be serious for five damn minutes.  
You hurt your most prized possession.  
You embarrassed yourself.  
You made what's yours hate you.  
You fucked up.  
You always seem to fuck up.  
Your bro doesn't fuck up.  
John doesn't fuck up.  
Jake kinda fucks up.  
Jane has cake. Cake never fucks up.  
Karkat always knows what to do, it feels like.  
Even Calliope and Caliborn seem to have their shit more together than you.  
Rose is perfect, Kanaya prim, Rox does what she wants, Jade gets what she wants, and you're Dave. The in-house fuckup ready to serve you to your every broken need, 24-7, at the ring of a bell. Don't be fooled by the shades and stoic expression, he's ready to trip, slip, and get steadily more insecure at every slight twist of fate.  
Might as well scribble up a sign and stand on the side of the road.  
“Wanna ruin someone’s life?  
Yeah I can do that.”  
Hell, why not wear a clumsy anime maid outfit while you're at it. Really drive home the “I'm a complete disappointment” look.  
By the time you reach your house you're fairly gloomy to say the least. Not that you show it, of course. When leading Karkat inside from the garage you might have tugged a bit too hard. When you were headed to your room you might not have been as careful about not letting Karkat stumble when you pulled him along. When you push him onto your bed, making him stumble backwards, shrieking, you don't feel the need to ask if he's okay and try to make him smile.  
You don't feel anything like that at all.  
You don't want him to say he's okay.  
You don't want to hear him talk.  
You'd rather hear him scream.

Your name is DAVE STRIDER  
and damn you're a kinky fuck. 


	23. Kinky™

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wowie damn i'm a kinky piece of fuck
> 
> ***WARNING: THOUGH KINDA CONSENTUAL (i guess?) THIS SHIT IS NOT HEALTHY  
> ALSO I JUST REALIZED THAT I MADE THEM FUCK LIKE 3 TIMES IN A DAY WHICH IS ALSO PROBABLY BAD***
> 
> Karkat also gets leveled up from Pet to Slave 
> 
> again: I'm a kinky piece of fuck
> 
> kms

* * *

“Don't move, Karkat.”  
He looks almost terrified as you pull his clothes off, discarding them. You move him so that he's all the way on the bed and he gulps.  
“M-master what are you…?”  
“Stop talking.”  
His mouth snaps shut and he looks defeated.  
“I need you to stay right there, ok?”  
He nods slightly, his face flushed in red, whether from embarrassment or fear you can't tell. Nor do you care, for that matter. You walk, taking your time, to the basement and grab an unlabeled shoebox next to your summoning equipment. Despite how excited you are you manage to slowly walk back to your room and shut the door behind you. You saunter over to the bed and smirk down at Karkat, setting the box on the nightstand.  
“Hello my pretty little slave. We’re gonna have some fun~ I promise, you'll love it. Just gotta say yes for me, okay?”  
He shuts his eyes and nods. Earlier today he pressed you to a wall and watched you writhe. You can't wait to see him squirm beneath you.  
“Need ya’ to say yes out loud, ok? Say yes and let me do whatever I want to you. _Let me make you scream my name, make you fall apart. Give me that yes, my adorable slave._ ” You press your hands to the red marks on his sides, running your hands up and down over them, pretending to ignore red bulge wriggling around.  
“Y-yes.”  
“Yes what, my slave?”  
“Yess, Ma-ster.”  
“Good boy” you coo, moving your hands downward with a torturous slowness.  
Karkat whines as your fingertips trace over his stomach, much too slow for his taste. You click your tongue.  
“You don't have to stay still and quiet, but your attempts to speed up this process will be nothing short of futile. Unless you want to be punished.”  
Karkat opens his eyes and looks right at you. You stare back, daring him to test you. He takes your dare.  
“L-like you’d actually-y do anything to me," his voice wavers, unsure of itself.  
“Is that a challenge?”  
“Dunno-o. You gonna live up to your word, m-Master?”  
“Sit up.”  
He obeys, taking a seated position on the bed.  
“On your knees.”  
He shifts into his knees, his expression almost straining to stay blank but his face is painted with worry. Perfect. You open the box on the nightstand and pull out a pair of handcuffs. You bought this stuff in a Demon Supply to embarrass Rose a while back, you never thought you'd actually use it.  
“Hands behind your back.”  
You remember before, the short lived bondage idea, the whole situation then was sweeter, softer. Now is quite the opposite. Once his hands have moved as you ordered, you clip the handcuffs around them, locking them with the little keys they came with. Karkat tugs on the cuffs for a moment, as if testing them, like the shirt. These hold steadfast. You ghost touches over his shoulder blades, soft as you can. He shivers and goosebumps show up where you brushed. You smirk grabbing your next toy. This one you're particularly excited about on Karkat. A gag. It's about time. You've seen a lot of ball gags in porn, but this looked better in the shop. Called a Spider Gag it has prongs for holding a mouth open and a hole for optional face-fucking. You glance at the clock for a moment. 9:30. You have as long as you need.  
“Open your mouth.”  
He obliges and you step in front of him. You fit the gag into his mouth and clip it around the back.  
“Too tight?”  
He shakes his head no.  
You grin, more a parody of a smile than the actual expression.  
“Snap once for slow down. Twice for stop. Okay?”  
He nods.  
“Now to do something about this,” you trace a line over Karkat’s tentabulge with your finger, his broken moan music to your ears. You reach over to your box, fumbling around in it a bit before locating what you want.  
“They make these for human dicks, lets see how it holds up on your cute little appendage. Does that sound good, slave?”  
He tilts his head, confused, as if he'd like to ask ‘whats about to go on my dick?!’ if he weren't so beautifully gagged. You trace a finger over his lower lip before sticking two of your fingers through the hole in the gag.  
“Let’s put your mouth to a better use than talking.”  
Doesnt matter that he wasnt technically talking there. This is still a significantly better use for his mouth. He can't wrap his lips around your fingers so he makes due with his tongue, running over and around them as best he can. While he’s distracted with that task you move yourself to straddle his legs, pretending to absentmindedly mess with his tentabulge. He doesn't even seem to feel the cock ring go on. If he does, he doesn't seem to question it. After a bit more of him licking your fingers like they're the best damn lollipop, you pull them out. They're covered in a red shine that you wipe on his cheek, smearing the red over him.  
“Oh my pretty slave, you look so good in red!”  
It's true, he really does, but you didn't need the spit to see that, he's already completely flushed. He's quite adorable, honestly. You move your hands down from his cheek, trailing spit across his neck and adding pressure as you descend, leaving five parallel red scratches in your fingers’ wake. By the time you reach his hip you've drawn blood, five cherry red droplets trickle down a few inches and fade away. Karkat seems to try to shrink away from you but can't, you stay stationary on top of him.  
“Consider this punishment for making me bleed earlier.”  
You squeeze the band around his tentacle.  
“And you can consider this punishment for challenging your master. Because your master knows his shit. And also knows that talking in the third person is impossibly loser-like of him.”  
Karkat rolls his eyes. You cross your arms over your chest.  
“You just can't handle how sexy I am.”  
You pull your shirt off and toss it on the floor. You realize you'd have to move off Karkat to take your pants off, and despite the appeal of Dick Freedom™, moving off him has little to no appeal. You consider making a pro-con chart of the situation, but even doing that ironically would be a total waste of time that could be spent playing with the beautiful boy that's right in front of you.  
You put your arms over his shoulders and smile, this time an actual pleased expression, not a cruel imitation.  
“You're so pretty at my mercy. I can play with you all night. I can do whatever I want to you, can't I?”  
He nods softly in agreement. You press a kiss to his cheek, reaching over his shoulder, into the box. In the process you knock it over, spilling random kinky shit all over the floor. You could've sworn you started buying this shit ironically, but honestly you're not sure anymore. You manage to keep your hold on the vibrator you grabbed. You honestly wanted a regular dildo, but that's a few feet away now, so this'll have to do. You mess with the controls for a moment, testing the vibrations against your hand. You start at a low setting for Karkat’s sake.  
“Did they have vibrators in hell?”  
He shakes his head no.  
“Well shit. This'll be exciting.” 

 


	24. ☆ Exciting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's this?  
> It's a shitty pornography  
> Alternate chapter title: "Laughter Likes Vibrators And Describing Weird Sex Noises"

You spend a minute tracing over his tentadong with the vibe, kinda to elicit a reaction but mostly because it's seeping a whole lot of fluid and you don't have any lube at the moment. Or any moment. You never legit thought you'd have sex.  
Whoops.  
Once the vibe’s been almost completely coated in translucent red fluid and Karkat is choking back noises. You press his chest back and slide off his knees. He ends up on his backside with his knees up and you between them. You trace one more line up the writhing tentacle and Karkat chokes out a broken sob. You smile a cheshire cat grin only barely recognizable as a positive expression. You move the plastic bullet downwards, trailing across the skin below the tentacle. Karkat wriggles in his confines but the effort is in vain, you maintain your speed. His breathy, open cries erupt into choked squeaks and high pitched, cracked moans when you press the vibe into him. You go slowly, savoring every choked, muffled noise. Once it's all the way in you move your hands off him, watching him writhe and move against the vibrating toy. You chuckle, grabbing the remote and turning up the power a few notches. His legs twitch and shake no matter what he does to try and stop them.  
“Having fun, Slave?”  
He chokes out a sob. He cries out when you turn up the power again, only a few notches away from the toy’s highest. It seems this would've been an orgasm if not for your… preventive measure. Rose would be proud of all this Science™.  
“That gag is clearly not doing its job.”  
His hips roll up when you turn down the power to half of what it was before. He makes a noise somewhere between a moan and a squeak in protest. You retaliate by turning the vibe off, leaving him writhing to no avail.  
“Man I’m really good at this up and down game, huh?”  
His eyebrows furrow in confusion.  
“You know. I go up,” you turn the power up to the toy’s highest, Karkat’s surprised shriek is caught by the gag. The handcuffs click sharply as he pulls against them.  
“And then. I go down,” you turn the power off. His breathing is ragged and shaking, a line of cherry red spit trails down his chin from the corner of the gag. His back arches against nothing.  
“And then we go up!” You turn the power back up, only halfway this time. Karkat's noises turn to cracked sobs as he bucks and twists against his confines and squeezes his legs together as best he can, as if trying to squish the ring off his bulge. He hasn't snapped and his face is still flushed a beautiful vibrant red so you continue.  
“But sometimes we need to take it slow, huh?”  
You turn it down a notch at a time, slowly. Karkat's breathing remains heavy but not ragged or shaky. He manages a muffled but audible snap. You nod, petting his thigh as your thumb continues lowering the toy’s power. Once it's all the way down Karkat heaves a sigh and lowers himself to the bed, hands still shaking.  
“You ok?”  
He nods, movements shaky. You trace swirls over his tentadick after abandoning the remote, your other hand slowly pulling the vibe out. 


	25. Oh god-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *THIS ENDING MIGHT NOT END UP BEING REAL THIS WAS JUST THE PLAN*
> 
> haha that's bs the original plan got Dave stabbed
> 
> shhhhhhhhhhhh  
> sh

-This isn't a real ending here i just planned this a while back and didn't want to not include it-

  
Reader==> be Dave  
you can't be Dave  
Dave is knocked out

  
Reader==> Be Karkat  
You are now Karkat

  
Oh fuck  
Oh god oh fuck oh god  
Did you just-

  
You did just.  
You punched your Master and knocked him the fuck out.  
You don't really know why.  
Well.  
He fucked you.  
You guess you expected that when you said “yes”.  
When you let him do whatever.  
He didn't seem to notice he ordered you to agree.  
He literally forced you to “give him a yes” and “allow him to do whatever he wanted”  
You're pretty sure he betrayed Rose’s wall hanging.  
He didn't fucking ask before fucking ass.  
You suppose you sound like a hypocrite.  
You fucked him in the shower without so much as a forced yes.  
And you taunted him.  
You practically asked him to punish you.  
You guess you forgot that you could've stopped it.  
I mean  
you snapped your fingers.  
but he only slowed down.

  
“snap twice for me to stop”

  
You guess you forgot.  
And really it wasn't the sex that made you punch him.  
You guess it was more what he said.  
He said he loved you.  
He said it again and again and again.  
Over and over in your ear, whispered and shouted and moaned.  
He wanted you to say it back.  
He threw off the gag with alarming gusto.  
He ordered you not to lie.  
You pretended to be unable to understand, mumbling incoherent half-phrases and moaning your lungs out.  
Apparently theatre isn't counted as lying.  
You couldn't say you love him.  
When he finishes he orders you to do the same.  
Your body reacts to his command.  
You scream his name as a last minute theatric.  
He says he loves you again.  
You ask him to uncuff you.  
He does without flair.  
Then you're free.  
And you deck him in the face.  
You think it was a nervous reaction.  
A sudden force of instinct kicking in.  
You really hope you didn't mess up his face. You kinda liked it.  
No time to worry about how pretty he is, though.  
You wait a moment for the pain to fade from yourself, because yep, still bound, that whole both-feel-pain deal. It hurt but you're pretty sure it was just the force that gave him the idea for an impromptu nap. You dodge all the crap littering his floor to his closet, grabbing a shirt with his record on it and a pair of plain jeans.  
You're swamped in his clothes.  
You manage to make your way back across the room, stepping over him and grabbing his phone, opening Pesterchum.  
At least there's one thing in this lousy world you recognize, even if it's a buggy chat client. After spending several precious seconds messing with the settings you manage to make it as similar to your usual settings as possible, save for the name which you can't seem to change.

  
-TurntechGodhead [TG] has begun pestering TimaeusTestified [TT] TG: DIRK. ITS KARKAT. GIVE CAL YOUR PHONE.  
TT: What?  
TT: First- how dare you use my first name, kid.  
TT: Second, it's like- 11.  
TT: It's late.  
TT: You're delirious.  
TT: Go to sleep.  
TT: Where's Dave?  
TG: HE-  
TG: HE’S RESTING  
TT: God  
TT: Listen kid why don't you just come in here and talk to me face to face  
TG: I CANT  
TT: What  
TG: DAVE ORDERED ME NOT TO LEAVE HIM. THATS WHY I NEED CAL.  
TT: How'd you know Cal’s our little rule breaker  
TG: LUCKY GUESS  
TG: ARE YOU GONNA GIVE HIM THE PHONE OR WHAT  
TT: one sec. he took one of my old phone so he has his own pesterchum. Lemme link you to him.  
TT: [here's Lord Douche](http://aminoapps.com/p/sdb5w)   
TurntechGodhead [TG] has ceased pestering TimaeusTestified [TT]-

  
you are not looking forward to this

  
-TurntechGodhead [TG] has begun pestering UndyingUmbrage [UU]-  
TG: BEFORE YOU SAY ANYTHING PLEASE REALIZE IM MESSAGING YOU OUT OF DESPERATION  
UU: WOW STRIDER’S FINALLY FOuND THE MAGIC OF CAPS LOCK  
UU: AND THE MIRACLES OF A NOT COMPLETE SHIT COLOuR SCHEME  
UU: CON-FuCKING-GRATuLATIONS DAVE  
TG: ITS VANTAS, DUMBASS  
UU: WHO?  
TG: STRIDICK’S DEMON  
UU: OH YEAH THE HOuSE WEAKLING  
UU: ITS KINDA FUN HAVING A NEW WEAKEST  
UU: HONESTLY IT GETS BORING TAuNTING THE OLD GuY  
TG: CAN YOU STOP SPOUTING SHIT FOR TWENTY GODDAMN SECONDS  
TG: I NEED A FAVOR  
UU: WHATS IN IT FOR ME?  
TG: AN INTACT SPINAL CORD  
UU: AN INTERESTING BARGAIN.  
UU: PROCEED.  
TG: I NEED YOU TO REMOVE AN ORDER  
UU: YOu MEAN LIKE JuST MAKE IT SO ONE OF DAVE’S ORDERS DOESNT APPLY?  
UU: EASY.  
UU: WHATS THE COMMAND  
TG: DONT RUN AWAY  
UU: GOTCHA  
UU: THIS IS GONNA HuRT LIKE A BITCH


	26. leaving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing the plot from last update  
> Don't worry this is still a DaveKat♥︎ story.

You brace yourself against a leg of Dave’s bed, eyes shut tight. You suddenly feel…  
nothing.  
Jack fucking SHIT.

  
TG: THE FUCK?  
UU: SHuT uP, GIVE ME A MINuTE

  
You roll your eyes huffing, flopping back onto the bed. You were wrong, he's not a Deception, probably not even a Cherub. Just your dumb luck. You start thinking of a plan B when your hand starts buzzing.  
It's not particularly unpleasant, just really unnatural. It's honestly creepy. the buzzing creeps up your arm, it feels like lots of tiny feet all over your body. When it reaches your face your eyes roll back and teeth chatter in your mouth. You get goosebumps up your arms and legs and your hair seems to stand on end, like you've been electrocuted. It doesn't hurt though. It's just… horrible.You think you're gonna be sick. Then, as if someone plunged a knife in your chest, a searing pain tears through your body, you bite your tongue as the knife seems to twist, shocking you. You taste copper as the bursts of pain rack your body. You feel warm tears on your cheeks, but you don't remember starting to cry. The teeth shredding your tongue clamp on the flesh, doing their best to mute the sobs and yells that make you shake and squirm. You want to die.  
You want to die.  
Just let this pain kill you, let yourself be knocked out, make it end.  
Just as you're considering grabbing Dave’s sword and jamming it through your midsection it's over.  
The pain leaves like it came. You cough, spitting up blood on Dave’s comforter, as the knife seems to pull from your chest. When you lift your shirt, there's no mark, besides scratches from your claws you don't remember leaving. You trace your hands over the marks as they stop buzzing. You feel a remaining buzz on your shoulder blade. It doesn't go away as you kiss Dave’s hair, grab a backpack, and stuff it with some of his clothes and some money from his wallet. You take his driver’s license and a small swiss army knife as a last minute precaution. You walk through the door without issue. You leave the house and walk down the street without waking anyone, except Dirk who doesn't care and Caliborn who seems to support your endeavor. You consider going back after realizing you didn't grab enough money for a hotel, even a cheap one, you didn't get Cal to glamour you to look like Dave as you had meant, and you didn't grab any food. Fantastic. You plod on, turning right sometimes, left others, not caring where you're going as long as it's far away and has nothing to do with him. The tattoo still stings, especially in the brisk air. Every time you step the stupid collar with the stupid clasp you can't quite make work rubs against raw, inked skin.  
You hate Dave so much.  
You don't know what you're going to do now. You honestly kinda had fun with him, ice cream and emotions and giggles. You certainly can't complain much about the sex. Little more consent, it might've worked. Also maybe a little more listening to you. If he had simply agreed that time, as water cascaded around you and he clung to your back, he agreed to be yours as much as you are his. You certainly wish that was true. He owned you too much. He forced you to give something like consent. Like some sick joke. Honestly. Now all you have to do is find your friends. Rose has Kanaya, you can come back for her. Kan seems to be in fucking heaven at this point. She fell for Rose.  
You can't let yourself do the same. Not for him. Not for anyone.  
You had your enchantments removed and came up with this crazy “I should be dead.” story for a reason. Of course the Empress doesn't like Bloods. They're more powerful than her. But why would she kill them? She's smarter than that. No, you weren't a social outcast. You were part of her personal guard. At least you would've been, once you got your powers.  
And then some dipshit took the Signless.  
In the palace he was referred to as “The Sufferer” (behind closed doors, of course.) due to his being Condesce’s little favorite. It seems like a glorious position, until you're at the constant mercy of her mood swings. Poor guy. Honestly, it seems everyone except the Imperious Condescension knew he was working against her and the stupid power-caste system. He was doing her more good than harm by getting taken.  
Of course Condy didn't know that.  
Nobody wanted to be the poor soul to tell her that ‘rescuing’ him was simultaneously batshit insane and doing more harm than good.  
So she stripped you of your Enchantments, locked you in a room with some sparkly file telling you what to do and half a pumpkin.  
Which promptly disappeared.  
Right before you did.  
And then you were in Dave’s room. And angry. How DARE she send you here without weapons. How DARE she make you leave your friends and your life and your everything.  
You told him the truth, you would've killed him. It was in the file. You didn't expect to be chained and you didn't expect him to be sweet.  
You kinda wanted a battle.  
So you waited and waited and you were sweet and shy and obedient. You at least were yourself for some of that.  
Like when hormones flooded your system and you couldn't not be yourself.  
And when you sucked his dick.  
You don't have to justify enjoying sucking a dick to anyone, he was pretty damn cute.  
Man you should've stabbed him back in his room.  
You forgot that he can give you orders without you exactly hearing them, you tested that in the shower.  
You had meant to kill him before binding.  
You hadn't meant to fuck him at all, really.  
You fucked up your own plan. You and your raging hormones and batshit thought processes.


	27. Rather Unfortunate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tfw this was the plan all along

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not dead

If he happens to smart up and order you to come back your feet’ll take you there themselves. Traitorous fucks. It's really horrible to not have control over your own body. At least under Her Imperious Condy you had more or less free reign of your own fucking legs. If HIC told you to come to her creepy throne room you had the choice to walk away. A choice that would cost you your life, but a choice nevertheless. When he tells you, you don't even have a bit of a choice. Your reaction is always immediate and always exactly to the word of what he wants. You need to find someone who can completely remove bindings. Caliborn could cut some ties, but you'd rather get someone who's on your side. He seemed to only help you knowing it would hurt you that bad. Dick. You trudge on, not caring where you're going as long as it's far away from him.

⇒ Reader: Be Dave

You are now Dave.  
You sit up and stare at the ceiling.   
You wonder where Karkat is.  
You hope he’s okay.

⇒ Reader: Be Karkat

you are now Karkat  
You keep walking.   
What is this tape  
Why is it yellow  
What is-  
You're falling.   
Down, you drop.   
Falling, falling, then suddenly.

  
**_Crack_ **

Reader: Be Dave

…  
you try to be Dave

You can't.

Dave is dead on his bedroom floor.

Staring at the ceiling.

⇒ Reader: Look upon your screen incredulously

You're confused.

What happened?

How did he die?

Well you see, dear readers, hell doesn't have manholes.

Rather unfortunately for our protagonists, earth does.

And so ends this story.

⇒ Reader: Demand that the Author change the ending

Well...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ==> Reader: Comment angrily demanding a new ending
> 
> ==> Reader: Realize this fic isn't actually over 
> 
>  
> 
> i hate myself

**Author's Note:**

> *ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE*


End file.
